A Little Help From the Future
by kitsune-cub
Summary: HieiKeiko...give it a chance. Hiei's and Keiko's little girl travels to the past to change the future for the better. It is now complete...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is a Hiei/Keiko fic. I don't know why I like this couple! Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

"I can't keep this up!" Keiko shouted holding her arms up in fighting position.

"Keep trying!" Hiei shouted.

"Mama…papa what's going on?" Kira, their daughter asked.

"Kira I told you to stay with Botan!" Keiko shouted out angrily, fighting a demon off.

"But mama…" Kira whispered.

Kira was bewildered one minute she was playing with her mama the next these demons come and start destroying everything.

"Listen to your mother…" Hiei stated sternly.

"But…Botan's gone" Kira cried…tears filling her ruby red eyes.

"NO…no…" Keiko cried.

"Keiko…watch it… Keiko!" Hiei called out.

Keiko froze as a sharp blade rammed through her chest, her eyes went wide as pain shot through her body. "N-no" Keiko whispered falling to the ground. 

The demon behind smirked seeing that the only hope the earth had was dead. He turned to Hiei, whose eyes were filled with anger.

"You cannot defeat me Hiei why do you try…don't bother…Yusuke could not beat me…" The demon muttered softly.

Hiei looked down at his beloved and then at his daughter, he quickly picked Kira up and ran off.

"As I thought" The demon laughed, spitting at Keiko's dying body.

*** ***

Hiei found a safe place in the woods, setting his daughter down on the ground.

"Papa where's mama, is she dead…what do we do now…papa!" Kira cried, pounding her small fists on the ground.

"Kira calm down!" Hiei snapped.

The young girl looked at her father frightened, she had never seen him so angry before.

"Your mother was a time sorceress…so that means…Kira!" He shouted grabbing her daughter by the shoulders.

"What papa?" She asked, her brown hair covering half her face.

"You should have inherited some of your mother's powers…go back in time andtell your mother…tell your mother…that someone is to kidnap her…he will give her one chance to call for help…tell her to call me…tell her to call me for help, only me…"

"What is that to do papa?" She asked.

"Just listen…don't tell your mother you're her daughter…don't back down…she needs my help in the past in order to save the future!" He called.

"And you father…?" She asked rubbing her puffy red eyes.

"I will stay and keep him busy…"

"But papa…he's to strong you cannot beat him…"

"Shut that mouth of yours, and go…go!" He yelled, as she jumped back.

"Of course father" She whispered…concentrating hard on her power.

She scrunched up her nose in concentration, as her cheeks turned a light pink, she then disappeared.

"Please daughter…good luck…" Hiei stated heading towards the wicked demon again.

***Into the Past***

"Stupid Yusuke Urameshi he ran off again, right in the middle of a date!" Keiko shouted, walking through the park.

"Why do I put up with him!" She sighed sitting on the bench next to the lake.

The wind blew softly as blossoms soared from the tree around her.

Kira silently fell to the ground in a secluded area in the forest. She looked around and spotted kids playing in the distance.

"A park…mama…" She called running towards the rowdy children.

She looked around searching for any signs of her mother.

"She is supposed to be here…!" She shouted frustrated.

Keiko heard a shout behind her, as she turned she notice a small girl by the age of ten, brown silky hair flowing to her waist, a black cloak worn nicely on her body.

"Um excuse me little girl are you lost…?" Keiko asked.

Kira turned around and locked eyes with her mother. "Mama…?" She whispered softly walking slowly to her.

"Excuse me?" Keiko called.

"Um…I mean Keiko…Keiko Yukimora…?"

"Um yes that would be me…do I know you?"

"No…no…you are to be kidnapped…" Kira blurted out.

"What…what are you talking about…do you have a fever, are you okay?"

"When you are kidnapped call Hiei for help…trust me call Hiei for help!" Kira shouted, tears filling her eyes.

"Hiei…you mean Yusuke's little friend that is always so rude to me!?" Keiko asked surprised.

"Um..I...guess..."Kira mumbled.

"You must be sick, come on let's go find your mother…" Keiko said getting her hand.

"NO!" Kira shouted pulling away from Keiko.

"I am not lying you have to listen, you have to!" Kira shouted tears brimming her eyes.

"What…what are you talking about…" Keiko asked.

"This…" A voice whispered behind Keiko.

Keiko quickly turned meeting two yellow slits.

"Huh?"

The demon quickly grabbed her by the waist and took her away flying in the distance.

"Mama!" Kira shouted out, running towards where the demon took off.

"This kid is for real, she's not kidding…HELP…HIEI!" Keiko shouted out the end, trying to wiggle free.

"Oh calling for help…hmmm…to make things interesting I'll let you call out one person…now call, I'll make sure that they'll get the call…" The demon laughed.

"The little girl was right about this…HIEI HELP PLEASE…I NEED YOUR HELP!" She called out.

*** ***

"What was that?" Hiei called waking from his slumber.

He looked around searching for the voice he just heard. "Funny that sounded like…Yusuke's wench…"

"Help…HIEI!" Keiko cried again.

"Damn I'm not hearing things, but why the hell is she calling me for help…hn…why should I go…" He whispered sitting down on the tree he was currently sleeping in.

'But if she gets hurt and Yusuke finds out that you knew she was in trouble…your in deep shit!' A tiny voice in the back of his head nagged.

"I can handle him…" 

'And you'll be in big trouble…with Koenma…' The voice taunted.

"Hell with the world!" Hiei stated heading towards where he heard Keiko's voice.

*** ***

"Funny it doesn't seem that your prince charming will be showing up…" The demon laughed, dropping Keiko hard on the concrete ground, of his fortress.

"Damn you…why the hell did you take me away…"

"Well it is said you are to destroy my future plans…time sorceress…" The demon hissed loudly.

"What are you talking about I'm a girl that was trying to have a good day, then this small girl comes out that can somehow tell the future, and then you stupidly come and take me away!" Keiko screamed.

The demons slapped her across the face throwing her to the wall.

"Shut up you damn wench, no one asked how you felt!" He roared showing his pointy fangs.

Keiko only stared frightened, hoping that her so called savior will come soon.

A/N: Okay it sucked, so sue me…Hopefully most of you will be kind and review this story, if I get reviews I will continue, and if I don't then goodbye story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm so glad that most of you reviewed this story! You all have encouraged me to write more! Thank You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Keiko glared at the demon in front of her, who showed his fangs with pride.

"How the hell did I get into this mess…?" She asked herself, as she slowly, inch by inch moved back…forcing herself into the wall.

Slime trailed down her shoulders giving off a disgusting odor.

"I'm meant to die like this I know it…!" She mumbled out.

" Oh dearest you should be honored to die in my hands…" The demon hissed out slyly.

"I really, really hate this…someone HELP!" She shouted, as the demon licked her face.

His slimy tongue touched her soft milky skin, sending shivers down the schoolgirl's spine. Saliva trailed down her cheek mixed with blood, on where his fang had pierced her delicate skin.

Keiko flinched, this demon was torturing her and he was enjoying it!

' Hiei please come…please…' She thought as she saw her reflection through the gleaming eyes of her killer.

*** ***

Hiei reached the fortress on where the wench was to be kept. He slowly walked to the entrance, to meet to gigantic wooden doors blocking his path. He quickly sliced open the doors with one strike of his sword. He walked in slowly hearing his footsteps echo, in the narrow halls.

His shadow grew, only disappearing as the light dimmed out showing only darkness.

He heard an ear-piercing scream coming from a hall to the north. He quickly ran to the scream of terror. He met a door made of pure crystal, showing inside a frighten Keiko who was currently bleeding.

*** ***

"Leave me be…please!" Keiko cried, covering her wound. "No you are to ruin my future I will not tolerate you doing that…!" The demon yelled again slapping her across the face.

"This isn't right, somehow this feels wrong… I feel that none of this should happen!" Keiko cried, her hair sticking to her face, with the mix of sweat and blood.

Hiei quickly came crashing through the crystal door, as shards of the jeweled item scattered all over the place.

The demon looked towards Hiei frightened. "You are not to be her savior, what business do you have with me…?" He asked.

"I am her to save the wench weather you believe it or not…" Hiei mumbled.

The demon feared this, he had been told that the spirit detective was to save her, but not the fire demon Hiei. Sure he was a strong fellow now, but still now match for the fire demon that stood before him.

The demon glared at Hiei as he took a step back, slowly backing away into the open window.

"This was not to happen…you were not to be her savior…" The demon hissed, jumping through the window.

"Weak bastard!" Hiei mumbled putting his sword away. He looked towards Keiko, his eyes landing on her wounds. 

Keiko only stood up, and glared at Hiei.

"You were deciding if you should of saved me or not…you bastard!" She shouted falling to the ground from her weakness.

"Stupid human be glad you're alive!" Hiei stated turning around.

"Your not just going to leave me are you!?" She asked hysterically, her eyes filling with tears.

"What do you expect me to do, carry you home…"

"Well if you wouldn't mind…"

"There is no way I'm going to carry a weak human, especially when you smell like shit…" He snapped.

"Oh what a gentleman you are…" Keiko stated, standing up as she used the wall for support.

"Why did you call for me…why me…?" He asked out of the blue.

Keiko looked at him strangely, and decided that she might as well tell him the truth.

"A little girl told me to call you, she knew I was going to be kidnap, it's like she could tell the future or something…" She answered.

He stared at her giving her a strange face, as if telling her that she had gone crazy.

"I'm not lying" She yelled.

"If you weren't so weak you probably wouldn't have been kidnapped…" He stated.

"Well sorry for not being as strong and powerful as you!" She yelled.

"That sarcasm is going to be the end of you…"

"So sue me…"

Hiei only raised one eyebrow, looking at her oddly.

"Humans are always so entertaining…" He smirked.

"SO….are you going to help me or not!?" Keiko shouted.

"Not with that attitude you wench!"

"Don't call me WENCH….I mean I'm sorry…" She smiled.

He only rolled his eyes, as he allowed her to climb on his back.

He took off with his demon speed, as he dashed through the woods.

The moonlight shined around them showing eyes that peeked at them through the bushes.

Keiko held tighter afraid of what might jump out. Hiei only made a noise of frustration due to her action.

"Hiei…um what's a time sorceress?" She asked.

He quickly stopped dropping Keiko to the ground, on a pile of leaves.

"How do you, a human, know that?" He asked.

"Well the demon, said that I was a time sorceress"

"Ha…believe me if you were the time sorceress you wouldn't, have gotten kidnapped, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless someone is trying to change the future, didn't the demon say that I was not to be your savior…?" He asked.

"Wait you're right…the little girl, she must know something!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Any louder!" He shouted poking his ear.

"But I haven't been taught to be a time sorceress!" She complained.

"Then tell Yusuke to teach you the basics…you know of fighting…" He explained, as if talking to a two year old.

"Yeah you know what that's exactly what I'm going to do…now take me home!" 

"Are you ordering me!?" He stated,

"Now just for that you can walk home!" He said running off.

"Oh great, just great!" Keiko spoke to herself walking slowly to her home.

*** ***

She finally got to her front door of her house and hour later, her legs aching in pain. She was a mess, dirt, sweat, and blood staining her body…and her clothes shredded.

"Mommy?" The little girl appeared.

"You!" Keiko cried getting the girls shoulders.

"What?"

"Explain to me what's going on!"

The little girl only stared at her frightened not knowing what to say next.

A/N: Done! Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

OMG! I actually updated…I am so sorry for keeping you great people waiting, I didn't mean to…I didn't…! It's my stupid computer it went on strike or something…but now it's working, and I can continue. YEAH!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy!

Disclaimer: I will never in my life own Yu Yu Hakusho, not even in my dreams…which by the way also sucks!

"So tell me, what's going on!" Keiko screamed at the frightened girl, in her grasp.

"I have no idea on what you're talking about…" Kira whispered.

"No don't give me that, you…you know what's going on…" Keiko cried.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell…I cannot…" The young child stated, salty tears brimming her eyes.

Keiko let go of the young girl and stepped back. "You can't tell me…then what am I suppose to do!"

"Live life…" Kira sputtered out.

Keiko only stared at the kid in front of her. 'She's got to be kidding me…she can't tell me!' She thought, as she grasped her wound in pain.

"Let me help you with that…" Kira spoke, noticing Keiko's sudden action.

"I'm fine…just leave me alone…"

"But your hurt…"

"Leave!"

Kira stared at her future mother and quickly ran off. 'This is not happening, I'm going to wake up soon and my mommy and daddy will be there by my side smiling…telling me good morning, or wake up sleepy head…it's all a dream' Kira told herself as she ran through the woods.

"I should go back…but…I can't, not without correcting the past…" She cried, rubbing her eyes.

Keiko quickly gained reality and noticed that the little girl was gone.

"Oh no, I snapped at her…what is she going to do on her own…at night…in the woods!"

Keiko quickly ran after the girl, not caring about the pain her legs were in…or the pain from her fresh wounds.

"I got to find her, I can't let her get hurt because of my idiotic anger…" She whispered to herself.

"Where am I, I don't even know where I'm going!" Kira shouted, kneeling on the ground.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I can't do this, not on my own…I just can't, it's hard when you or mommy aren't her to help me…"

"What's all that noise!" A familiar voice, reached her ears.

"Daddy…"

"Daddy…who are you?" Hiei spoke getting the girl by her collar.

"Don't hurt me, I mean you no harm…I swear…please" Kira cried, fear heard in her voice.

"Pathetic…" Hiei hissed.

"Leave her alone you damn idiot, how dare you threaten a child…" Keiko yelled, reaching the two.

"If you were wise, you would not have called me that…" Hiei whispered, dropping Kira.

"Are you okay?" Keiko asked, running to the girl.

"I thought you told me to leave you alone!" Kira shouted.

"No, I was angry and when I'm angry I say awful stuff that I don't mean…I'm sorry…"

Hiei heard the conversation the two women where having and noticed what Keiko said.

' Does that mean she didn't mean what she said to me?' He asked himself.

"You know wench, you never said thank you to me, for saving your weak ass."

"Why would I say thank you, you're so rude to me…and…thank you…" Keiko spoke out, bowing he head.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked suspisously.

""Well, you did save me and no matter how bad, or rude you are…you still had the heart to help me, so thank you…"

"You humans have a strange logic…keep this in mind next time you call, I will not come…" Hiei mumbled, taking off at full speed.

"Why must he be like that, why can't he just open up, how can the others deal with him?" Keiko shouted.

"So many questions you have of that demon…" Kira spoke.

"Huh, oh Kira…"

"Why not ask him yourself, deep down you have many questions to ask…and you want them answered…"

"Such wise logic coming from such a young child…"

"I have my parents to thank…"

Keiko looked at the little angel in front of her.

"Do you have a place to stay young one?" She asked.

"Young one, you sound like my grandmother, and no I do not…" Kira smiled.

"Grandmother, do I really?"

"Yup!"

"Well let's go…"

The two quickly walked back to Keiko's home, hand in hand.

Kira lay on Keiko's bed looking out the window, a serious expression plastered on her face.

"A penny for your thoughts…?" Keiko asked.

"But that price is so low, can't you make it higher?" Kira laughed.

"Aren't you sarcastic…"

"And you're not…?"

Keiko only glared at the little girl as she walked over to the window. That comment made Keiko think, think of a certain rude, obnoxious demon.

'That sarcasm is going to be the end of you'

Keiko smiled at how cute his face looked when he got angry.

'Wait what am I talking about!' She thought shaking her head.

"Are you okay…?"

"Yeah Kira, I'm fine…just thinking of something…"

Hiei quickly reached his destination, and plastered himself on a branch.

"Damn wench…wasted my slumber time…" He stated.

"But that little girl, she seemed so familiar…but why…?"

He only shrugged the thought off and went into a deep sleep.

_"I'll never leave you…and if I do I'll always come back!" _

_"You better…"_

_"Why wouldn't I Hiei, I love you…"_

_"Yeah, I love you too…"_

_"I can't keep this up!"_

_"Keep trying!"_

_"Mama…papa what's going on?"_

__

_"I lost her…I can't let this be…"_

_"You said you'd always come back, and you never did…"_

Hiei quickly woke up from his sleep and looked around.

"What's going on!" He shouted.

A/N: Okay I'm going to end it here. I know it wasn't exciting, all it was, was talk. But hey, I'll put some action next chapter, and that's a promise.

Please review……I promise the update will be up soon, hopefully…

BYE!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hopefully this chapter is better that the other! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if you have a birthday in July…HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!

My birthday's in July, and also is my brothers, my cousin, 3 of my friends….blah, blah, blah………

Anyways……here we go!

Disclaimer: I will never own Yu Yu Hakusho…and I'm okay with that now ****eye twitching

Keiko quickly woke up with a start. She looked around her room, sweat dripping down her face.

"What's going on…" She asked herself, wiping her forehead.

It was pitch black in her room and she felt around her bed for the young child.

"She's not here!" Keiko yelled.

"Okay, I gave them the visions in their dreams…what more can I do, I should go back and let fate take it's course…" Kira stated running through the woods once again.

She ran, breaking branches, light scratches forming on her arms.

She reached a lake and quickly fell to her knees.

"Please…please let this work…" She prayed, holding her necklace tightly.

Kira stared into the water gazing at her reflection.

"Do you know what to do?" She asked her twin. Her reflection shook her head. "No I don't, but guess who does…"

"What!?" Kira shouted, frightened. She quickly moved back eyes searching everywhere, for something out of the ordinary.

"Who's there…?" She hissed.

"Don't be scared my dear…I'm an old friend…" A voice whispered in her ear.

"I know that voice…what do you want…haven't you caused enough trouble…!" Kira shouted.

"But dear, I haven't started any trouble at all, that happens in the future!" He shouted, getting the frightened child by the neck.

"You damn little wench, you came here to change all that, I will not let it happen…" He hissed, licking her cheek.

Kira winced at his touch and kicked fiercely. "Let me go you beast!" She shouted.

"Your no match for me, and you know that…I will not let you ruin things for me…"

"What do you plan on doing to me!"

"I'm going to make you suffer…you're never going to be born…"

"What are you talking about!" Kira asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean…now let's go and ruin your future…"

"No I won't let you, I won't…" The young demon child shouted, energy swirling around her small body.

"You are a strong one, but not strong enough…" The demon hissed, knocking the young child out with his demon strength.

"Now to get to that time sorceress…"

"What the hell is going on, why did I have those disgusting dreams?" Hiei asked himself.

He was currently walking in circles thinking of the visions that had plagued him during his slumber.

"It has to be that young wench, she has to be the one causing this, but what is her reason!" He shouted.

"I need to find out, and I know that the brat is going to be with Urameshi's stupid girl…" He stated taking off to Keiko's home.

Keiko was currently getting dressed. She had to find Kira and soon, it wasn't safe out there at night.

"Where could she have gone!" Keiko thought, blaming herself.

"I see you lost the child you baka…" A voice stated from her window.

Keiko quickly jumped to her bed and glared at the demon.

"What the hell do you want!" She spat.

"Aren't you angry…"

"Did you come to mock me!" She shouted.

"Clam down, what has happened to the brat…?" He asked calmly.

"I wouldn't be like this if I knew what happened to her!" Keiko cried, looking down.

"Why must you humans be so emotional!" He shouted not knowing what to do with a crying woman.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about her…I feel connected to her some how…my dreams, she was there…"

"So you experienced them too…"

"Yes…" Keiko stated blushing, remembering the dream.

"What are you going all red for!"

"No reason…I'm sorry…"

"Don't say that!" Hiei shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" Keiko asked.

"Nothing, it's not your fault so don't say sorry, you don't always have to be so nice…"

"Huh?" Keiko asked dumbfounded.

"Don't act nice...I-I can't stand it…"

"I'm sorry…"

"NO…no…never mind, we need to find that girl…we need answers!"

"Yes of course, but why do you suddenly care?" She asked.

"Because I know I'm part of this, and I also feel connected…"

Keiko only stared at him.

"You know you're not so bad when you're not angry…"

"Hn…"

"Or your oh so famous phrase…I must be honored…"

"Now you dare mock me!" He yelled glaring at the girl.

Keiko only stood there giggling. Hiei stared his eyes softening. 'Why do I feel this way?'

"What a cute site…" A voice echoed through the room.

"What's that?" Keiko shouted, looking all over the place. Hiei quickly jumped in front of Keiko as if protecting her. 'What am I doing!'

"Aw…protective of your loved one…" The voice laughed.

"Loved one?" Keiko stuttered.

"Oh you two don't know, perfect…Keiko my dear…please come…"

"She's not going anywhere who the hell are you?" Hiei hissed.

"Touchy, my name is none of your concern, but if the girl doesn't come…the young one gets it…"

And out from the shadows an arm reached out, a young girl held by it.

"Kira!" Keiko shouted running to the girl.

"You damn wench, it's probably a trap!" Hiei shouted getting her arm.

"But we need to help her!"

"Give me the girl for this young brat…"

"I really don't care you can kill both…" Hiei hissed.

"You heartless demon, how can you be that way?" Keiko shouted.

"I'll go…"

"Wha…" Hiei asked looking at the young woman in front of him.

She slowly walked to the arm and got Kira. "Take care of her…"

As soon as she placed her down the arm grabbed her dragging her into the ground. Her screams could be heard as they slowly died down.

"What…that damn baka!" Hiei shouted.

"What happened!" Kira shouted snapping out of her unwanted slumber.

"You, what the hell is going on, explain now…"

"Where's mommy?"

"Mommy, what the hell are you taking about…why are you here?" He threatened.

"Tell me what happened to mommy!"

Kira did not care about anything anymore…she didn't care if she would be born…she didn't care about anything, as long as her parents would live happily in the future.

"Mommy…daddy I'm talking about mommy…where is she!!!!!!!" Kira cried.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

I'm going to end it here…okay! Please review…I hope you like! I might not update soon, but I hope I do, I guess it depends on the reviews. If I get enough I'll continue, but I'll probably continue anyways for fun. Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed so far. sniff I love you guys!!!!!!!!! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

HI EVERYBODY!!!! Thank you all for reviewing my story. You're so the best!!!!!!!!

I have no clue why I like this couple but oh well!!!!!

I have a lot of Hiei/Keiko stories in my favorites list, just in case you guys are looking for some!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What are you talking about…" Hiei asked angrily. "Daddy, you're my daddy…" Kira whispered.

"What the hell do you mean, I can't be your father, I don't even know you!"

"Look, I'm from the future…I'm here to correct it, you see mother is the time sorceress and she's the only one that can defeat a demon that is threatening the future…" Kira explained.

"And what do I have to do with this…"

"Are you dense or something, you're my father, Keiko's my mother, hello…put it together!"

"Are you saying that, that human is going to be my mate!" Hiei shouted.

"Yes, but now that may never happen, I have no clue how you two got together…"

"Exactly I would never fall for a weak human woman…" Hiei whispered.

"But yes you do fall for her!" Kira cried.

"Hn…"

Kira glared at the demon before her and growled at him. "You are not my father, my father is kind hearted and would save anyone, even though he hates them!" Kira screeched out.

"You are her child!" Hiei hissed, poking his ear.

"Please save her…"

"I have no reason too…" He whispered looking down.

"Don't be that way, don't deny your true feelings!"

"I have no feelings!" He hissed out.

Kira gasped at her father's anger, and quickly moved back.

" I only saw you this angry one time…when mother died…"

"What, the human dies…"

"Yes in the future, which is why I came here, look you don't have to love her, you don't have to be with her…just save her so she can save the future…"

"Then that means that you won't ever be born…" Hiei whispered to the little girl.

"And I'm okay with that, as long as you two live happy in the future…even if you're not together." Kira cried, tugging at his sleeve.

"You're exactly like your mother, always caring about everyone else but herself…"

"What can I say, my mom is an angel…" She stated, placing a grin on her face.

"Now I wouldn't say that…" Hiei smirked.

Hiei quickly jumped into the hole, where Keiko was dragged through.

"Stay here, I don't want you in the way!" He called back.

"Yes father…" Kira whispered.

Hiei ran with his demon speed reaching the destination in minutes.

"So this is where he took her, damn…it's that same demon, I should of finished him off when I had the chance." He cursed.

"Hiei what are you doing here?" A voice called from behind him.

Hiei turned around to see the person the voice came from, and there stood Yusuke and the others.

"What are you doing here?" He asked them.

"Koenma told us on what happened to Keiko…we came to save her!" Kuwabara spoke.

"But how did you get this information?" Kurama asked the fire demon.

"Uh…I sensed it that's all…" He stated sheepishly.

"Right, let's just go!" Yusuke shouted, running towards the fortress. The rest quickly followed as they entered.

"Strange, the doors seemed to be knocked down already…" Kurama stated noticing the sliced doors.

"No time to stop…" Hiei stated quickly as he speed off.

"Hey wait up…we don't even know where they are!" Kuwabara yelled out.

"Trust me I know where they are!" Hiei shouted running off.

"I guess we just follow him…" Yusuke said, following the demon.

"So young sorceress, what should I do with you…"

"Let me go, and act like nothing happened!" Kieko shouted.

"I am not that stupid…"

"It was worth a try…" She whispered.

"I want to make you suffer before I kill you my dear…but how is that possible…what can I do…"

Keiko glared at him and stuck out her tongue.

"I hate you…" She hissed.

"And am I suppose to care!" He shouted, picking her up by the neck.

"Please, I did nothing to you…just let me go…" Keiko cried.

"I know the perfect way to make you suffer…" He smirked, placing his other hand on her forehead.

"What…" Keiko shrieked.

"This is what you're going to miss out on, you won't be alive to enjoy any of this…" He laughed.

Keiko froze on the spot as visions of her future went through her eyes.

"Mommy wait up!" Kira laughed. "Will hurry dear, your father won't be to happy that we're late…" "I know!"

_"Keiko…will you marry me…?"_

_"Of course!!!"_

_"Mommy, look at daddy, he's eating sweet snow before dinner…!"_

_"Don't tattle!" Hiei hissed._

_"But that's no fair!" Kira shouted._

_"Hiei!"_

_"Don't listen to her!!!"_

Keiko's eyes filled with tears, each slowly dripping down her face.

"Don't cry my dear…" The demon hissed tightening his grip.

Keiko gasped placing he small hands on his arm.

"Leave her be!!!!" Hiei shouted.

"Oh so you actually came, what a surprise…"

"We all came!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hiei…" Keiko whimpered.

"Keiko don't worry…" Hiei soothed.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked.

"No time for questions, we need to help her!" Yusuke shouted.

"What are you all doing here!" The demon shouted, throwing Keiko to the wall.

"You damn bastard…" Yusuke muttered, getting his spirit gun ready.

"No let me handle this…" Hiei ordered running to the demon.

"You underestimate me!" He shouted, disappearing.

"Damn weakling he got away again!!!!!!" Hiei shouted.

"What do you mean again?" Kurama asked.

"Must you be so suspicious" Hiei hissed.

"Keiko!" Yusuke stated, running to her. "Keiko wake up…" He whispered, shaking her body lightly.

"Yus…uke…" She managed to say. "Keiko!" He stated relieved as he hugged her.

Hiei looked at them his eyes showing sadness, but was quickly replaced with his anger.

"There's no need for me to be here anymore…" He mumbled, running off.

"How strange that the demon just ran off…he acts as if this was not to happen…" Kurama stated.

"Who cares…lets just get Keiko to Genkai's temple…" Yusuke said, Keiko in his arms.

"Yeah Kurama…the demon was just scared 'cause he saw me…"

"Whatever you say Kuwabara…" Kurama laughed.

"Hey why are you laughing!" Kuwabara shouted.

Keiko was in bed at the temple, while Yukina was treating to her wounds.

"How could this have happened to you…" Yukina whispered.

Keiko began thrashing around in bed and whimpers were heard.

"Keiko wake up…" Yukina spoke.

"Help please…Hiei…" Keiko whispered.

"Hiei?"

"Hey girl…are you happy your mother was saved…" Hiei said.

"Did you destroy him?" Kira asked.

"No…"

"Oh…so he's still out there somewhere…things are working out!"

"Right…he's going to get stronger and destroy the future…"

"But…that's why you're going to help mom!" Kira smiled.

"I don't want to get in her way…she has Yusuke let her be happy…"

"Huh…"

"No one cares for a heartless demon…" He whispered.

Okay that's the end! I hope it was good!!!!!  Please review!

I'll try to update the next chapter soon!

BYE!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hello! Thanx for reviewing. Here's chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Kira looked at her father. "Why are you like this, why do you give up so easily…?"

"I was never trying in the first place!" He shouted.

"Don't yell at me, you have no right!" Kira shouted at him.

"I am your soon to be father, am I not!" He hissed.

"No not anymore…"

He looked at the young girl, as she glared daggers at him.

"You have my eyes…" He mumbled.

"Yeah…I know, mother always said she loved your eyes and was glad that I got them…"

"Hn…"

"I'd go back to the future, but I'm afraid of what I'm going to see…"

"What do you mean…?"

"You're trying to defeat the demon, knowing that mom is dead and that I'm here, I'm afraid to see what has happened to you, I'm not prepared to see both of my parents die…"

"But wouldn't you say that things change, since the events here are changing…?"

"Yeah but not for the better…"

"Does Keiko know about you being her daughter…"

"No"

"I figured…"

"Could you at least take me to see her please, I want to see how she's doing…surely you wonder of her condition!" Kira shouted.

"I care nothing of her…"

"Don't lie…don't please…" She cried.

"Don't cry!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't say that…it's not your fault, your exactly like her!" He hissed out angrily.

"I'm so-"

"NO, I'm sorry…"

"Huh?"

Hiei looked down at the little girl and saw Keiko's face staring back at him.

_"You're not just going to leave me are you?" Keiko's voice echoed through his head._

"No…" He whispered.

"No, no what?" Kira asked him.

"Let's go we're going to see your mother…" He stated, getting the small girl in his arms.

"Keiko wake up, are you okay?" Yukina spoke, tapping Keiko lightly on the cheek.

"Hiei…" Keiko whispered again.

"What about him Keiko…?"

"Is he here?" She weakly asked, looking at her friend.

"I'm sorry Keiko but he's not here…"

"Oh…okay." She whispered staring at the wall.

"You need your rest I'll let you sleep…" Yukina said, walking out of the room.

"Stupid Hiei…" She whispered.

"Excuse me, I'm not even here and you still curse me?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei…" She whispered, smiling at the demon.  "Mommy!!!!!!!!!" Kira shouted running to Keiko.

"Mommy?"

"Yes...Here I'll explain…"

Kira then explained everything to her mother.

"What…is this true…?"

"Yes, unfortunately it is…" Hiei stated.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She shouted at him.

"Is anything wrong Keiko?' Yukina called.

"No nothing Yukina!" Keiko stated.

"Okay…"

"Father, why are you like that?" Kira whispered. "Yeah Hiei why are you like that?" Keiko also asked.

"What…?"

"I thought you weren't going to come and save me after that first time?"

"I had no choice, I couldn't let Yusuke live without you, it would have ruined his fighting…"

"What, is that it, you heartless beast…!" Keiko shouted slapping him across the face.

Hiei was now on the ground a big red handprint on his face.

"What was that for!" He shouted.

"You deserved it…" Kira laughed.

"Why else would I save you…"

"Because I thought you actually cared for me…like I do you…" She whispered blushing.

"You only care because you saw the future, if you wouldn't have seen those images, you would hate me like everyone else…"

"Why are you like that…?" Keiko cried again, getting up.

"Mama, I don't…"

"Hush Kira…I can't believe you're saying that, I actually care for you Hiei, not because of those stupid visions…you're a good person, I can see it in your eyes…" She whispered.

"Stop talking nonsense!" He shouted.

"Don't be that way!" She cried, slapping him once more, she too fell for her legs had given out.

"You idiot…" He whispered, helping her on the bed.

"Idiot, to me you're the idiot…" Keiko whispered never looking at him.

"Stop talking rubbish…"

"Are you scared, are you scared to actually feel this emotion again?" Keiko hissed.

"What?" Hiei stated not knowing how to answer this question.

"Hiei I care for you, but if you can't accept that then fine…"

"You have Yusuke…why me?"

"Because you're you…I like you, I want to make you feel better…help you…"

"Why do you feel this way, I don't believe you…" He stated walking off.

"Then don't but Hiei, there is someone that cares about you…me, remember that." Keiko whispered laying back down.

Hiei looked back at her, noticing the tears in her eyes. "And I do you…but it's not possible for you to be with a demon like me…" He whispered.

"Father why are you so stubborn?" Kira asked.

"Yes Hiei, why are you so stubborn…" A voice hissed from the trees that overlooked Keiko's room.

"Why do you make me feel this way…" Keiko cried.

Okay this was a short chapter, but I have things to do. I'm having a quinceanera soon…but I'll keep updating, if they don't disconnect my internet! I'll try my best okay!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was short…but oh well, the next will be better I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey! Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!

Sorry if this is late and all, but they like disconnected my internet. Mean people!!!!!

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own little Kira.

Kira looked at her mother sadly.

"I'm sorry mama…"

"What are you apologizing for…"

"Because I feel like it's my fault…"

Keiko only laughed, as she looked at her daughter.

"Don't worry my little Kira, it is not your fault, okay?"

"Thanks mama…"

"It's his fault, I just wish he would listen…"

"Daddy's a hard person to get through, but hey I know you can do it!" Kira smiled.

"Thank you…" Keiko smirked, patting the girl's head.

"That is if you live long enough to do it…" The demon stated walking into her room.

"You again, what do you want!" Kira hissed out.

"Such as brave little girl, you are never going to have Keiko…" He laughed.

"I will have her, and I will live happy, and I will not let you ruin it!" She yelled.

" You grow braver each time I see you…" The demon stated.

"You monster, why don't you leave!" Kira shouted.

"Shut your mouth you nuisance!" He yelled, sending out a blast.

Keiko jumped in front of her young daughter, taking the blast head on.

"Mama…" Kira gasped as she watched her mother fall.

"Run Kira…' Keiko panted.

"But…"

"NOW!" Keiko yelled.

Kira took off for her life. "I need to find father…" She whispered.

"Aww how sweet of you to protect her…"

Keiko glared at him as she slowly got back up. She stumbled a bit as she leaned against the wall.

"Keiko is anything wrong…oh my!" Yukina gasped as she entered the room.

The demon sent a blast to the young lady, knocking her out.

"She had nothing to do with this!" Keiko shouted angrily at him.

"Oh but of course she did, you cared about her, anyone you care about has to do with this…"

"You monster!" She shouted, energy flowing around her.

"Angry?" He asked.

"Shut up!" She shrieked, sending out a bright light.

Birds that were currently flying out froze on the spot, each falling petal of the blossom tree, stopped.

Everything froze…time had stopped.

"What did you do!" The demon hissed. "I don't know…" Keiko stated surprised.

She looked around, and quickly ran to the window. Hiei stood there about to enter his sword out.

"I thought you didn't care…" She whispered.

She turned back to the demon and smiled.

"I guess, I've tapped into my powers…" She giggled.

"But…how…?"

"You should never have threatened my loved ones, or  try to strike my child!" She yelled.

"You are still no match for me human…"

"That's what you think…" She smiled.

The demon took a step back and glared at the human before him.

"How the tables have turned…" Keiko laughed out.

"Don't get so cocky" The demons smiled, throwing another blast.

Keiko slowly lifted her hands blocking the blast, leaving her hands burned.

"Ow…so much for being tough…" She whined blowing on her hands.

"Wise move…" He laughed.

He charged at her, punching her in the stomach. Keiko gasped as she fell to the ground, trying to catch her breath she slowly got back up.

She charged at the demon ready to throw a punch at him. He blocked her strike, grabbing her hand. 'Bad idea…' she thought.

"You may have tapped into your powers, but you are not strong…" He laughed throwing her to the wall.

"What now…?" She asked herself.

"What now indeed my dear…" He laughed.

The demon slowly jumped through the window, slowly walking towards Hiei, and Kira who stood behind her father.

"What are you doing!" Keiko asked hysterically.

"What does it look like…?"

He slowly took a dagger out and placed it on Hiei's throat. "No…" Keiko whispered.

"What are you going to do?"

The demon slowly stepped towards Kira and sliced a tiny cut on Kira. Blood dripped down the young girls arm, as she stay frozen in place.

"How dare you lay a hand on her!" Keiko yelled running towards him.

"What are you going to do…?" He asked again pushing her down.

She slowly rose up her eyes glowing white. "Have I gotten someone angry?" He laughed.

She slowly lifted her hand he palm facing him. Mumbling words a light shot form her hand and went strait for the demon.

The light then faded and everything went to normal but there stood the demon stiff as if time for him froze.

"Now why couldn't I have done that in the first place…" She whispered smiling as she fell to the ground

"What the hell happened!" Hiei asked looking around.

"Mama…" Kira whispered running to her mother. Keiko lay on the grass her eyes closed her breathing heavy.

"Kira your arm…" Hiei whispered.

"It's fine I'll heal, but look at mother…"

"Keiko…wake up…" Hiei soothed.

"What happened, who was responsible for the disturbance in time!" Koenma stated appearing in front of them.

"Koenma, sir…" Botan stated gliding towards him.

"Botan how come you didn't know about this?" Koenma shouted.

"Because she didn't know, not even me, the one who was responsible for this mess…" Keiko whispered, slowly standing up.

"Keiko you sure you okay?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah sure…"

"Keiko…?" Koenma asked floating up to her.

"Yes it was me…but I didn't know…I should've informed Yusuke or someone…" She stated looking down.

"Yes you should have…"

"Koenma go easy on her…" Botan asked.

"No, no matter who she is, she still needs to be punished for tampering with time…"

"But you can't she did it for a reason, look at that demon…he is what's going to threaten the future!" Hiei shouted stepping up to Koenma.

"H-Hiei, what is the meaning of this…"

"I was a criminal too and you still trust me don't you, look at Keiko, she hasn't even threatened anyone…" He mumbled.

"True…"

"You see Koenma so there's no reason to punish her, she's the time sorceress after all she has a right to do this…" Botan laughed.

"If you say so, I'll let her off with a warning, but Botan bring the demon with us…"

"Are you sure that's a wise decision…?" Keiko asked.

"Let him…" Hiei stated placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What did you say Keiko?" Koenma asked.

"Oh n-never mind…take it…" She smiled, waving her hands frantically.

"If you say so…"

"Bye Keiko…I'll inform Yusuke, so he won't be worried about you!" Botan shouted.

"Yeah he's worried about you that's why he came to save you…" Hiei snorted.

"He didn't know…" Keiko stated.

"Don't protect him…that demons energy is easy to sense I'm sure he sensed it…" Hiei stated.

"So you're saying that he didn't want to come, I thought he cared…" She cried.

"What, I thought you cared about me, what a change of heart you had…to think I actually believed you and started to care for you!" He shouted angrily, turning his back.

Keiko only laughed a little wiping her fake tears,

"I knew you cared!!!!" She shouted hugging him tightly from behind.

"Wha…you sneaky little human!" He shouted, picking her up.

"What are you going to do!?" Keiko shrieked.

Hiei slowly put her down and quickly hugged her.

"Huh…what…"

"Just shut up for once…" He whispered. Keiko only smiled returning the hug.

"Hn…I got to go…" Hiei stated parting from her.

"Um, where are you going…" Keiko asked disappointed.

"I need to be alone to get my feelings together…"

"You finally admit you have feelings…" Keiko stated.

"It's your fault…" He whispered walking ahead.

"Wait!" Keiko called.

He slowly turned towards here giving a questioningly look.

"Why did you let them take the demon away?"

Silence then plagued them as they each stared into each other's eyes.

"If I didn't the future we want won't be…" He whispered, slowly walking away.

Keiko smiled watching every step he made away from her.

"Am I getting closer to his heart…?" Keiko asked herself, her eyes never leaving the demon who was slowly disappearing.

""Yes mother you are…" Kira stated getting her Keiko's hand.

"I hoped so…" She mumbled.

Kitsunecub: Yippie! I finally finished…the 7th chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it…I hope it wasn't too dull. Kira: Um…when do I go home…is everything going to be okay…what are you planning!?

Kitsunecub: Um…I can't say anything right now I guess you just have to wait and see what's in store for you.

Kira: What, you're going to be that mean…will fine then…anyone out there want me…I'm a great actress…this author is being mean!

Kitsunecub: Hey…hey don't be that way I'll tell you okay…

WHISPERS ARE HEARD

Kira: OH!!!!!!

Kitsunecub: Sorry about that folks…please review!!! Oh and so sorry if this is late, they disconnected my internet…can you believe that!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Keiko currently sat at home waiting for Hiei's arrival. "Mother is something on your mind?" Kira asked walking over to her.

"No nothing…" She whispered.

Her eyes stared out the window, as she sat there hoping that everything would go well. It's been hours since the battle, and she was tired.  But waiting for Hiei is what kept her awake.

A knock was then heard, disturbing Keiko's thoughts. "I'll get that." She stated walking towards the door. "Hello?"

"Keiko you're okay!" Yusuke stated relieved. He quickly embraced the young girl and held her tightly as if at any second she was going to vanish.

"Yes Yusuke I'm okay…"

"Why didn't you tell me anything about this time shit…you could've gotten yourself killed!" He scolded her.

Keiko glared at him, he sounded like her father he had no right to scold her that way.

"I'm alive there's no reason to worry anymore…"

"But Keiko you were an idiot to not tell me, all this would have been prevented…"

Keiko looked at him and slowly took a step back.

"You didn't think that I could actually handle the situation did you…?"

"Of course not Keiko…you're only human…" He stated, running a hand through his hair.

"And you're not, Hiei supported me all the way…of course he didn't say it, but I knew inside he did!" She yelled out.

"What does Hiei have to do with this?" He shouted

"Everything…" She whispered looking down.

She slowly made her way to the window, looking out. The moonlight hit her face showing her beautiful eyes. Yusuke took in her beauty, and walked towards her hugging her tightly.

"Keiko, what has gotten into you, I was only worried about you…"

"Don't hug me…" She whispered.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Yusuke don't act stupid…you know you don't love me…" She mumbled, looking at him.

"But of course I do, where are you getting all this from…"

"I've seen the way you look at Botan…you have feelings for her as well…"

Yusuke looked at her, his eyes showing anger. "Keiko I don't know what's wrong with you…don't you want to be with me!" He shouted.

"That's the hard part, no…" She whispered.

He took a step back his eyes wide with sorrow. "What do you mean…"

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to put this all one you, trying to make it look like our break up is all your fault…but I can't it's mine…Yusuke I'm sorry I can't be with you…" She said, looking up at him.

Yusuke glared at her. "Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not…"

"How could you do this to me!" he yelled stepping closer to her. Bye now their faces were inches apart.

Kira stood there frightened of the silence that had fell upon them.

"I thought you loved me…" He hissed.

"Yusuke I did, but you were never there…you were always on missions, running off, getting yourself killed…and you never returned home and spend time with me!" She shouted.

"Keiko you have to understand…"

"Oh I understand, what I don't understand is how Hiei makes the time to help me when you don't…"

"Hiei is that it, he's the one who's taking you away from me…" He stated stomping off.

Keiko slid down from the wall meeting the floor, tears stained her face.

"I didn't want to hurt his feeling like that…" She whispered, as she heard the door being slammed.

"Mama, don't worry…"

Just then footsteps were heard nearing her small body. "Who's there!" Kira shouted stepping in front of her mother.

"It's just me little Kira…" Hiei stated kneeling down.

"Hiei…" Keiko whispered happily, wiping her tears away.

"Keiko don't cry, you look even more beautiful when you're happy, don't cry unwanted tears…" He soothed, wiping her tears away.

"Oh Hiei!" She cried hugging him tightly.

"Calm down…"

"Now to leave these two alone…" Kira smiled running off to Keiko's room.

"Now what's the problem?" He asked, leading her to the sofa.

"Don't act like you don't know…" Keiko laughed.

"Yeah…I know"

"Hiei why did everything go so wrong I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, things just happened."

"I know…"

Hiei looked at her sadly and put his arm around her for comfort. "Keiko don't worry you don't need him…" He whispered.

"But he's my best friend…I'm sorry Hiei but I need to apologize…"

"You're to good for your own good…" He stated smirking

 Keiko slowly got up as she headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To patch things up with…"

"No not today…" He whispered pulling her down on his lap.

"Huh…"

He slowly leaned towards her as they met nose to nose. "Keiko do you love me…?" He asked his eyes never leaving hers. Keiko stared into his beautiful crimson eyes and slowly smiled.

"I will always love you"

"I thought so…" He smiled. He leaned in for the kiss only to meet her palm of the hand.

"Hold on, do you love me?" She asked.

"Always will" He stated moving her hand out of the way.

He then kissed her passionately, the two sat there entranced in their kiss. Keiko reluctantly pulled away for air and looked at him.

"How did this happen?" She asked laughing.

"It was destiny…" He smiled kissing her again.

"Yeah, everything is going out great!" Kira laughed looking at the pair downstairs.

"But there's still a problem, Yusuke isn't going down without a fight…" Kira whispered her smile turning into a frown.

"Hiei do you think everything is over…?" Keiko asked looking up at him.

"No…it's just beginning"

They both looked out the window watching the starting storm began. Each raindrop hit the roof with a thud as lightning sparked the darkness. 

Keiko slowly walked towards the window sticking her arm out.

"The rain feels so cold…" She stated.

"Yes it is…" Hiei said waking towards her.

He placed his hand over hers as the rain dripped down both hands.

"Thank you Hiei, I'm not alone…" Keiko whispered leaning on his chest.

"And neither am I…" He smiled wrapping an arm around her.

The two stood there in each other's arms as they watched the rain fall, each waiting for the future ahead of them.

Okay it's over!!!!!!!! NOT! I have to think up of new ideas, help please!!!!!!! Anyways, the next chapter might be late, but that really depends. Anyways thanks to everyone who so far have reviewed my stories. Please review this chapter, I hope it wasn't lame or anything…I hope. No Flames! I really hate those!

Um, seeya next rime!

Do any of you play Final Fantasy games…um like Final Fantasy X-2, have you gotten the secret ending!?

Email me please, if you did!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This story is dedicated to Bar-Ohki and HieiWritter, because these two have given me great ideas! I thank you so much! I'm going to try to put both ideas together! The credit for this chapter is theirs, thank you so much!

Oh and Yukina/Maya, if you want Hiei/Keiko stories just go to my profile and search through my favorites list, pick one and read, and if you like them add them to your favorites, there are a lot of great authors out there that have written spectacular stories.

Thank you reviewers you're the greatest!!!!!

The disclaimer is for this chapter and chapter 8…because I forgot .!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

The next day came quickly and started fairly. Keiko awoke from her slumber feeling around for her love. She felt nothing but the sheets and a piece of paper.

She quickly got up and red the note.

'A mission has come up, but don't worry I'll be back…just wait calmly and don't be mad.

Love Hiei'

"At least he tells me what he's doing" Keiko stated slowly getting off the bed. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"Hello Keiko, another day going by…one that hopefully won't get me killed…" She whispered.

A knock could be heard from outside the room. "Mama, can I come in?" A child's voice sang.

"Come on in Kira…" Keiko laughed.

"Oh hi, why are you laughing at me…!"

"It's just so funny, you're going to be just like me…"

"Yup, um where's daddy?" Kira asked looking around.

"He's off on a mission with the others, are you hungry?"

"Very!"

"Botan are you sure this is the place?" Yusuke asked. The blue haired woman looked at him and smiled. "Of course have I ever been wrong?"

"Don't get me started…" Hiei mumbled.

"Humph…anyways, I'm sure this is the spot, I mean it looks like it!" Botan chirped.

They stood in the middle of a dark forest eyes peering out at them from a safe distant.

"What's the whole point of this mission again?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ugh…we have to get back a stolen item!" Botan stated frustrated.

"Then why don't we let Hiei take care of this, he seems to have experience on that…" Yusuke hissed.

Hiei glared at him placing one hand on his sword.

"Stop it you two we don't need this!" Kurama scolded.

"He's right, I sense something…" The tall orange haired boy spoke.

Out from the shadows came a man looming over them. "What the hell is that!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Stay behind us Botan!" Kurama yelled out to her. She nodded and quickly ran for safety.

"This isn't a normal demon is it?" Hiei stated drawing out his sword.

"Not at all, it's a human…" Kurama whispered.

"He's not an ordinary human he's possessed, don't kill him!" Botan shouted.

"Scared…?" The man asked. "Scared, if you think you're scary you should see Kuwabara when he barely wakes up!" Yusuke laughed.

"HEY!" Kuwabara shouted angrily.

"What sarcasm you have?" The man stated.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"My name is Kazi"

"So what are we after again?" Kuwabara spoke.

"The BLACK ORB!" everyone shouted.

"Man…sorry!" He shot back.

Kazi stood before them stepping out of the shadows. There stood a man about 6 feet tall, dressed in black. His hair reached his waist and was tied up neatly. "Are you sure you want to fight me?" Kazi asked.

"You don't scare me!" Kuwabara shouted proudly.

Kazi smirked as he waved his arm. A dark mist surrounded them all separating the team.

"Where are we?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh good Kuwabara…you're here, where are the others?" Kurama asked.

They stood in a dark room nothing it in but them.

"Hello" A woman spoke walking towards them.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Mirsa, and I will do the honors of destroying you!" She smiled.

In another part of the woods were Hiei and Yusuke. "Where the hell are we?" Hiei asked. Yusuke ignored his question and looked around. "Come out here!" He shouted.

Kazi walked over to them, a smile plastered on his face.

"Did you two come for this?" He asked the two holding the black orb out.

"Where are the others…" Hiei hissed.

"Oh those two, in a dark room, be glad you two get to stay out here in the woods…"

"I'll take care of him…" Yusuke stated getting his spirit gun ready.

"Yusuke no, you're underestimating him!" Hiei shouted.

"If I wanted you to give me advice I would've asked." Yusuke shouted.

Kazi smirked as Yusuke let the blast go. The ray went strait to Kazi who never moved. It met it's target but only put a smirk on the man's face.

Blood dripped down the side of the crazed possessed human. He brought his arm out and grabbed a hand full of his blood, he brought his palm to his mouth and blew. A red mist filled the air suffocating the detective and fire demon. "What's going on!" Hiei coughed.

Yusuke ran to the demon and tried physical attacks only to be thrown back.

Kazi laughed at the pitiful sight.

"Don't get so cocky…" Hiei stated charging towards Kazi. He sliced his arm making sure that it didn't kill him. Kazi surprised with his speed fell to the ground holding his arm. "I will not be defeated so easily…"

"That's what you think…" Yusuke stated getting his spirit gun ready for another shot.

Kazi was prepared for this and sent a blast out to Yusuke. Yusuke stood there stopping his attack, as if shocked by the sudden movement.

"Get out of the way, that blast can kill you!" Hiei shouted. The detective stood there as if waiting for the blast.

"You fool!" Hiei shouted pushing Yusuke out of the way only to be hit by the blast.

Hiei laid there pain flowing through his body, he looked up at Yusuke who stood there smiling.

"Why the hell are you smiling!" Hiei shouted trying to stand up only failing and fell back.

Yusuke quickly finished off the possessed human and got the orb.

When he finished that, he took Hiei's sword and stabbed Kazi in the chest.

"What are you doing…" Hiei stated weakly, the blast was too much, anyone would have fallen.

"Nothing…" Yusuke whispered.

Kurama and Kuwabara shortly met up with them carrying an unconscious woman. Botan followed behind them.

"Oh good you got the orb back, but…Yusuke you weren't suppose to kill him, killing a human is forbidden and you know that!" Botan shouted.

"But I didn't…look closely."

"Hiei…you should know better, especially you, a"

"Then why do we chase after them and risk our lives, when we're not able to hurt them!" Kuwabara yelled.

"You were to use the device I gave you to knock them out, why didn't you use it!" Botan scolded Hiei.

"I didn't kill him!" He shouted barely standing.

"I'm sorry to say Hiei but all the evidence points to you…" Kurama stated.

 "I didn't kill him…"

"You have to be punished…"

"Why don't you believe me, it was him!" Hiei shouted pointing at Yusuke.

"Stop trying to blame me!" Yusuke shouted back.

"I knew the shrimp was no good, I bet if he had the chance he would finish us off too!" Kuwabara stated.

"I don't need to take this bull from you…" Hiei stated running off.

"Where's he off to…?" Kurama asked himself.

"Who cares go after him, I'm sorry to say but he has to be punished.

"Don't you think you're being a little too harsh…?" Kurama asked Botan.

"I specifically told you all not to kill him, and I gave you the device, it was a simple mission he complicated it…"

"Right…" Kuwabara stated running off after the demon.

"Mom when is dad coming home…?" Kira whined.

"Kira hush…my parents can walk in any time…"

"But I thought they were on vacation…?"

"Yeah but parents always have a knack to drop in at the wrong time…" Keiko stated.

"I know what your talking about…" Kira spoke.

"Excuse me young lady, have you been hiding things in the future from me!" Keiko scolded.

"Nothing mother…" She stated innocently.

"I'm going to remember this…"

"Aw man!"

A thump met their ears up stairs and moans of pain followed. "What's that?" Keiko asked.

"Ma…"

"Kira stay down here okay?"

"Yeah…"

Keiko slowly walked up stairs.  ' The noise came from my room…' she spoke to herself opening her door slowly.

"H-hello…?" She asked walking in. There she saw Hiei on the floor, staring weakly at her, holding his stomach in pain. "Hiei!" She cried running over to him.

"What happened!"

"Keiko…" He whispered.

"We need to get you cleaned up…hold on…" She cried running down stairs for some bandages.

When she reached Kira, a pounding came from the front door.

"Keiko, we know he's in there!" Shouted Yusuke.

Okay I'll stop it there. I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks again HieiWritter and Bar-Ohki for their ideas. You two are lifesavers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please review, I'll try to update soon. BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yes I made it to chapter 10! .

Anyways…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I remembered!

Keiko stared at the door frightened. "Mom what's going on!" Kira shouted watching the door.

"Kira don't answer it…go to your father and bandage him up as well as you can!" Keiko ordered.

"Of course…" The young girl stated running upstairs the bandages in her hands.

"Whose there?" Keiko asked innocently.

"Keiko don't act stupid with me, I know he's in there!" Yusuke shouted.

Keiko slowly walked to the door and opened it slightly. She peered out and saw the whole team standing outside.

"Um what are you guys doing here?"  She asked.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" Botan asked her sweetly.

"Um, no…uh it's a mess I barely started cleaning…I just scrubbed the floor…" She quickly answered.

"Oh come on Keiko we'll be careful…" Kuwabara stated.

"Keiko I know he's in there so open up the door!" Yusuke shouted pushing the door.

"Yusuke calm yourself, how can you be sure that Hiei is in there?" Kurama asked the angry detective.

"Because I just know…"

"Hiei, don't be silly why would he be here…" Keiko laughed.

"You see Yusuke I knew you were being a fool…" Botan giggled.

"He's in there, Kuwabara can't you sense his spirit energy!" He shouted at the orange haired teen.

"Hold on, now that you mention it I can feel it, but it's faint…"

Keiko's eyes went wide at this comment, as she quickly gained her composure.

"He's not in here okay…now would you please leave me to my cleaning…" She pleaded, closing the door.

Yusuke stopped this action and pushed open the door sending Keiko to the floor.

"Yusuke!" Botan scolded helping the fallen girl.

"Keiko I know he's in here, why are you hiding him!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" She shouted.

"Keiko calm down, if you have information on his whereabouts you will tell us, won't you?" Botan asked nicely.

"Depends why do you want him?"

"Well you see he committed a crime, after he was told not to…and he's wounded." She explained.

"What crime did he commit?" She asked.

"He killed a human…" Kurama whispered.

"What…liars, he would never do that and I know that for a fact!" She cried.

"Keiko why are you protecting him, I didn't even know you knew him to well…" Kuwabara stated.

"Of course she knows him, they are together, she did dump me to go with him…" Yusuke hissed.

"Shut up Yusuke, you are not getting to him…I won't let you!" Keiko yelled, realizing her mistake. She quickly stepped back covering her mouth.

"So you do know where he is, Keiko be a dear and tell us…" Botan spoke.

"No…" She whispered.

"Excuse me?"  The blue haired woman asked surprised.

"I said NO!" Keiko screamed sending out a flash of light.

The team stood in place in front of her. "This should keep them busy for a minute…" Keiko whispered running up stairs.

"Kira have you bandaged him up!" Keiko asked running into the room.

"Yes mama but, his injury is severe…we need to get help…"

"Help from where, we can't go to a hospital they won't be able to do anything…"

"Take him to Genkai's temple…" Kira suggested sadly.

"What…but…"

"Mama, just take him…let the other's know about him being here…let them take him to the temple so he can heal…"

"But Kira they want to punish him for a lie…"

" Everything will turn out okay…" Kira stated running downstairs.

"Hey Hiei…" Keiko smiled weakly, as she kneeled down next to him.

She looked at his face, as tears filled her eyes. Her hand slowly caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry everything's going to be okay…" She whispered.

"I…know…" Hiei managed to whisper, as he grabbed her hand tightly. He squeezed lightly reassuring her that he was still with her. Keiko smiled and kissed him on the forehead. After awhile footsteps could be heard nearing them.

"Keiko, they're here…" Kira whispered as she let the others in.

"Keiko, what's the meaning of this…why-"

"Botan there's no time for questions please take Hiei to the temple so he can heal…" Keiko pleaded.

"Of course Keiko…" Botan nodded, heading to her friend.

"Mind explaining all this to me later…?" She asked. Keiko nodded and gave her a smile.

"I'll take him…" Kurama stated picking up Hiei.

"I don't need your help…" Hiei hissed out weakly.

"Hiei, shut up you do need help and you're going to take it!" Keiko cried, wiping her eyes.

Hiei stared at her shocked. "Hn" was his only reply as his eyes slowly closed.

The group had reached the temple and Hiei was being tended to by Genkai.

"Yukina are you okay, I'm sorry for dragging you into this…" Keiko replied looking at her friend sadly.

"Keiko it's okay don't worry about it…" Yukina laughed, placing a hand on Keiko's shoulder.

"So what is the meaning of this?" Koenma asked, steeping into the room.

"Hello Koenma…" Keiko greeted. "Hello, so what is the meaning of this!" He shouted.

Kurama slowly explained the story of their mission.

"And we believe Hiei has committed the crime, he killed a human" Botan informed him.

"He did not!" Keiko shouted.

"Keiko the evidence all points to him!" Yusuke whispered.

"But Hiei wouldn't do that I know he wouldn't…"

"Why just cause he's in love with you, what if he's just using you…Keiko you can be so naïve sometimes…" Yusuke scolded.

"Shut up he is not, what makes you think he would do that…why don't you ask for his side of the story!"

"I believe his side of the story was that Yusuke killed the human…" Kurama explained.

"Which can't be true…" Botan stated.

"And why not?" Kira asked innocently. "Keiko, your cousin is certainly curious…" Yukina laughed. (Keiko told everyone that Kira was her cousin, so that they wouldn't be suspicious .)

"My question wasn't answered, why is Yusuke automatically out…I believe by the way you told the story Kurama, was that both of them were lost together and that no one else was there to witness anything…" Kira stated.

"What a smart child, but Hiei's sword was stuck in the demons chest." Kurama explained to her.

"But Hiei was badly injured as if though a blast hit him, isn't it strange, how can he stab the victim so deeply and end about half a mile away?"

"Well the blast could've sent him fly when he stabbed the victim…"

"But isn't Hiei quick wouldn't he be able to dodge the attack… I mean he's a great fighter wouldn't he have known that the victim was preparing the blast…he wouldn't have charged for him…" Kira stated looking at everyone.

Everyone stared at the little girl intently.

"Yes…but…"

"But what…if you look at the wound you would see that it's not that big so it should've been shot from a distance yet it hurt him severely, so if the attack was close ranged he would have been dead…"

"All that you're saying makes sense little girl but it was Hiei's sword that was in the guys chest!" Yusuke shouted.

"But still, if it was a distance attack I'm sure Hiei could've dodged it easily, unless he was trying to save someone, or someone pushed him into the blast…" Kira smirked.

"You're going to be a great detective young one…" Kurama smiled.

"Yup…so you see the sword could've been easily placed there after the victim was dead…Hiei could've been framed…"

"Yeah what she said!" Keiko shouted.

"The little one has a point…" Genkai stated walking in. "Yeah so all of that makes since, but Hiei could've stabbed the guy and get hit by the blast sending him off…" Kuwabara stated.

"Yes but if the blast was that powerful to throw him that great of a distance, and Hiei is quite strong, the sword would've still be in his hands or dropped down right next to the dead victim…!" Kira shouted.

"It's great that you want to be a detective, but give it a rest kid Hiei did the crime…" Yusuke whispered.

"Shut up you idiot, all the things this girl is saying are true…and very possible…" Genkai stated.

"But of course we can always see what really happened…" Kira sang out happily.

"What, you mean you had a visual all along!" Koenma shouted.

"Oh I don't but Keiko's a time sorceress, I'm sure she can go to the past and see the truth…"

Everyone looked at Keiko. "What?" She asked. "Can you tap into your powers again?" Genkai asked.

"I can try…"

"Okay everyone gather around and close your eyes, Keiko concentrate I know you can do this…" Kira smiled throwing a wink.

Keiko closed her eyes a concentrated. Flashes went by everyone's minds until it reached their destination.

_"Get out of the way the blast can kill you!"_

To be continued…

Oh I hope you liked it! Please review! Well I gotta go see ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sorry if this is late and all but I had things to do. . 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

The vision ended as fast as it came. Everyone sat there shocked, their eyes darting to Yusuke.

"Yusuke you didn't…" Keiko whispered looking at him sadly.

"You big jerk!" Kira shouted kicking the detective.

"You kill a human an then almost killed my daddy, and yet you acted as if nothing happened!' Kira yelled.

"Daddy?" Koenma asked.

"Yusuke I can't believe you would do something like that…" Botan mumbled slowly. "He deserved what was coming to him…" Yusuke whispered.

"You damn jerk!" Keiko yelled, slapping him.

The young spirit detective slammed into the ground. "I have to punish you…" Koenma states seriously.

The others sat there speechless.

"No…" Keiko whispered.

"No, no what?" Koenma stated.

"Don't punish him, this is all my fault…" She cried running out.

Kira smiled at her mother's fading figure.

"Koenma what are you going to do?" Botan asked.

"I say you should respect Keiko's wish, and don't punish him…let him live with the fact that the one he loves…his best friend now hates him…" Genkai stated walking out.

"But he did kill a human he deserves a punishment…" Kurama stated sternly.

"Leave him be…" Botan stated.

"I say we let Hiei beat the crap out of him when he comes to…" Kuwabara snorted walking out with the other guys.

"Yusuke how could you?" Botan asked kneeling down next to him…"

"I just couldn't help him Botan…I couldn't stand the fact that Hiei was a better man than me!" He shouted.

"But Yusuke he's not…"

"Indeed he is Botan…" Little Kira spoke.

"And Yusuke you're right my father is a better man than you…you should be honored that you know him, you didn't even deserve my mother's slap…you JERK!" She shrieked.

"Kira…your mother…father, are you from the future…?" Botan asked.

"Yes I am Botan, I am the future their future…I don't know why you still stand by his side, but do what you want…Yusuke time passes by and my mother will not hate you nor will my father, but believe this they will never forgive you…" The young angel stated walking out of the room.

"I did something so horrible, I deserve to be punished!" Yusuke shouted punching the floor. "Indeed you do, but Yusuke…"

"Botan, no don't try to comfort me, what I did was wrong and I do deserve a punishment…whether  I like it or not" He stated looking up at the young woman.

"Yes of course…"

"What the hell was his problem, how could he do this, I knew he would get jealous….but…this isn't right. Was it the right decision to go with Hiei?" Keiko told herself as she walked around the temple.

"Do you doubt your felling towards me?" A hoarse whisper reached her ears.

"Hiei what are you doing out here?" She asked never looking towards him.

He slowly limped towards her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Keiko please tell me that you do no doubt your feelings…"

"Of course not…Hiei I love you, but if all this wouldn't have happened you wouldn't have been hurt…all this could've been prevented…" She whispered.

Hiei quickly hugged the young woman in front of him, nuzzling his face into her soft brow hair.

"Shut your mouth woman, you're talking nonsense…for once don't blame this on yourself…" He mumbled.

"Hiei I can't help it…I can't…is everything over, for all I know anything can happen now!" She cried.

Tears dripped down her face falling onto Hiei's arms. "Don't cry…"

"When you hurt inside you have to cry…"

"I heard they found out that Yusuke was behind this…our Kira is a very intelligent girl…"

Keiko stood there and stepped away from him, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"He should die, for what he did  to you…he needs to suffer…he n-needs too!" Keiko cried kneeling to the ground.

"Keiko you don't really mean that?"

"Of course I do, and Hiei deep down I know you do too…" She whispered looking up at him.

He stared into her glossy eyes and slowly nodded. "Your right…aren't we fools to think something like that?"

"No…" A whisper spoke from the bushes.

"Kira?" Keiko asked.

"Father you are not the fools he is, what you feel is only natural, he did try to kill you and destroy mother's happiness…" She spoke softly as she walked towards them.

"Of course…"

"But mother why did you tell Koenma not to punish him…?"

"Because if Yusuke knows what he did was stupid and idiotic he would ask for the punishment himself…"

"And you actually think he would do that?" Hiei asked.

"If he's the person I know, yes he would…"

"Yusuke where are you going?" Botan asked as the young man walked out. "I'm going to find Koenma…"

"For what?"

"My punishment…" He whispered disappearing from her sight.

"Oh Yusuke…"

"Koenma I need to talk to you…" Yusuke stated finding the young lord outside with the others.

"What is it Yusuke…?" He asked.

"I want my punishment…"

"But Keiko asked not to punish you…"

"I don't care I know I deserve it…"

"I'm glad that you understand that Yusuke…" Kurama stated.

"Dude, Yusuke I know you could be harsh sometimes, but this was over that, Hiei deserves better…and I know that Keiko does too." Kuwabara stated never looking at his friend.

"Thanks Kuwabara I know…"

"So Yusuke…you really want your punishment…?" Koenma asked.

"Yes…"

"Okay then…"

"So Kira what are you going to do now?" Hiei asked. "I'm going to have to go back to the future, my work here is done…"

"Really?" Keiko asked.

"Yup!"

"Oh my Kira!" Keiko cried as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I have to admit I'm going to miss you…" Hiei stated patting the girl on the head.

"Oh come on you two, I'm going to see you soon, and you know that…be ready!" She sang as she disappeared.

"Was this all a dream?" Keiko asked.

"I'm still here aren't I?" He smirked.

Keiko ran to him and quickly embraced him. "Yeah…OW! Why'd you pinch me!" She shouted at Hiei's sudden action.

"Just making sure it wasn't a dream!"

"Then why couldn't you pinch yourself…" She mumbled looking away.

"Because…I have my reasons…" He said placing his forehead on hers.

"Now how 'bout we start working on having that Kira…" He whispered into her ear.

Keiko went a bright red and looked down quickly.

"HIEI!" She shouted.

"What!"

  3 years later

Keiko who was now 19 patted her belly happily. "How are you doing in there Kira?" She asked.

"Would you stop talking to your stomach…" Hiei smirked as they walked through the park.

"I can't help it I'm so happy!"

"Yeah and so am I but you don't see me talking to your stomach…"

"You liar, you do that when I'm asleep…I know, because sometimes I fake sleeping…" She laughed.

"What! You sneak!" He shouted hugging her from behind.

"So Hiei you think the future really changed for the better?" Keiko asked out form the blue.

"Of course, our little Kira did the right thing, I know she succeeded."

"So do you know how Yusuke's doing?" She asked.

"All that paper work sure is keeping him busy, and I do get to use him as target practice…hn, he deserves a whole lot more!" He smirked.

"I thought you would say that…"

"So Kira is mommy okay?" Keiko asked her stomach.

"Why are you asking is that you know you won't get an answer…" Hiei sighed leading her off.

"Yes mommy, your okay…" A voice whispered from the bushes behind them.

Hiei quickly looked back and truly smile, giving  a thumbs up. "Good job my daughter…"

"What you say Hiei…"

"Oh nothing…"

Okay should I keep on writing! Should I write what happens when Kira goes back! I think I should!!! Anyways please review and tell me what you think! Sorry if this is late but my computer has not been working, and band practice is totally killing me!

REVIEW! SEEYA!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

OH, GUESS WHAT? I'm going to continue writing! Than you all for reviewing you all are so the best, and I mean that from my heart, really!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANX!

Um my computer finally worked…um…OH I just reread chapter 11! I had so many mistakes! Please FORGIVE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but Kira is mine…well the Kira in this story… 

Kira returned to the future looking around at her surroundings. "Hello?" She asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

She sat on the earthy ground and gathered a hand full of dirt, slowly she blew the dirt away as if flew in the wind.

The dirt danced in the sunlight as if tiny fairies were dancing in delight. "Things have to be back to normal…" She whispered to herself.

Her small eyes scanned the area, she was at a lake, the very lake where her mother and father taught her how to swim. "My home is near by, but I fear to go there, is everything going to be okay?" She asked herself.

She hesitantly looked into the water, fearful that it might answer back. But when no response came she smile at her twin splashing her image away.

Flowers grew nearby and a tree loomed over her. She ran to the tree searching the trunk, at the bottom she saw carvings of names, hers and her parent's.

"Good they're here…so I am back…but is mother really okay…?"

The young girl quickly stood up and stared at the direction of her home. "Please tell me I made a difference…" She whispered as a tear traveled down her face.

"Of course you made a difference…" A whisper reached her ears.

"Mother?" She asked as she whizzed around.

"Yes it's me…" Keiko smiled.

Keiko stood there smiling at her daughter, holding on to Hiei for support.

"Did…did you defeat the monster?" Kira asked.

"Kira what does it look like, did I not teach you how to use common sense…" Hiei muttered sarcastically.

"Oh father, mother I 'm so glad that everything's okay!" She cried running to her parents.

"Yeah, the demon's defeated but I don't think everything is over yet…" Keiko whispered.

"How would you know?" Hiei asked.

"I don't…"

"Oh come on mama, let's just go home and take care of your wounds…"

5 months later

"Mama! Daddy's eating sweet snow before dinner again!" Kira shouted out. "Don't be a snitch!" He scolded. "Hiei!"

"Don't listen to her Keiko, you know Kira always coming up with lies and everything…"

"Na-uh you liar!" Kira shouted sticking out her tongue.

"Okay, now I know I didn't raise you that way, watch your mouth…"

"Sorry father…"

Keiko sneaked her way into the kitchen watching the two. She slowly walked behind Hiei, putting a finger to her lips, as a signal for Kira to hush.

Kira only winked.

"What are you winking at?" Hiei asked.

"Oh nothing father, I was just thinking on how right you are and how wrong I am…" Kira sang sarcastically.

"Why you little…"

"HIEI!!!!!!!!!" Keiko shouted in his ear interrupting his sentence.

Hiei startled by the sudden outburst sent the bucket of ice cream flying getting it all over everyone.

"DADDY!" Kira whined, picking up her hair.

"Way to go Hiei…" Keiko sighed.

"How is this my fault, if I remember correctly you were the one that startled me!" He shouted at both of them.

"You know Kira, you're father's scary when he's angry…" Keiko whispered to Kira.

"You don't have to tell me twice…" She whispered back.

Hiei stood there glaring at the two girls.

"Women, I will never understand them…" He stated walking off.

"Oh yeah, will same to you too!" Keiko shot back.

"Oh wow ma, what a insult…" Kira stated as she rolled her eyes.

"So Kira where were you yesterday, traveling time again, huh? What'd you do?"

"I-I just told father that you were okay!" She whined.

"Okay…"

"Koenma! We have bad news!" Botan shouted running into his office.

"What is it Botan?" He asked looking up at her.

"A demon has been spotted…"

"What's so new about that?"

"It's a terror to the time sorceress, Keiko is the key into opening a portal…"

"What!?"

"Yes and if we don't do something Keiko's done for…"

"Have you informed her on this?" Koenma asked.

"Um no…" Botan laughed.

"Well GO!" Koenma shouted.

"Something's not right, the trees sway in fear and the stars aren't trusting…" Keiko whispered.

"_How observant of you…" _A voice hissed in her head.

"Who's there?" Keiko whispered.

"Oh you don't know me…but your daughter soon will…" 

"Huh?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KIRA!"

Okay I end it there! I hope it's okay! Please review! I know it was short and everything and I'm sorry! Ideas are welcome!

Oh and MoonSilverEyes, I will use your idea! Thank you! Next chapter, okay! I appreciate the help, the credit for that idea will be stated next chapter! THANX!

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews. Chapter 12 really wasn't a chapter was it? Here's chapter 13 I hope you enjoy it.

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to MoonSilverEyes, for her idea of Hiei being the leader of the spirit detective team!

MoonSilverEyes gets credit for this chapter! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Kira…" Keiko whispered as she ran out of the kitchen. She sped out the front door and looked around. "I know it came from out here…they took her…" She whispered as she fell to her knees.

"KIRA!!" Keiko shouted out to the skies as she pounded her fists on the ground.

"Kira…" She whispered again softly.

Hiei, hearing Keiko's shouts quickly met up with her. He found her on the ground glaring up at the sky sadly.

"Keiko…what happened?" He asked.

Keiko ignored his question and kept glaring at the sky. ' This is all a game for you isn't it…why must you be so cruel…' She thought tears streaming down her face.

"Keiko…" Hiei whispered kneeling down next to her. "What happened?" He asked again but more angrily this time.

He placed his hands on her shoulders once he didn't get an answer. "Keiko!" He hissed shaking her lightly.

Keiko again ignored his cries and slowly turned her face to him. She stared sadly at him her eyes brimming with tears.

Hiei looked at her sadly and quickly embraced her tightly.

She broke down in tears, her body shaking lightly, as she cried into his chest. "Hiei, they…they took her" She cried.

"Who took who?" Hiei asked confused.

"Our daughter Hiei they took our daughter, and I couldn't do anything to stop them!" She whimpered looking up at him.

Hiei never met her gaze and looked away. He had found the trees very interesting at the time. ' Why must these things happen to us, I'm sure Keiko didn't do anything to deserve this, I on the other hand have…have I dragged her into this terror…' His mind spoke.

Keiko looked at her love, as he was deep in thought. "It's not your fault Hiei…" She muttered as if reading his secret thoughts.

"Keiko…"

"No Hiei don't blame yourself, I should've known something like this was going to happen, I left my guard down!" She sputtered in between sobs.

"Keiko…please, don't blame yourself…" He soothed rubbing her back.

"Hiei you have to do something we can't lose her, she's the only reason I'm alive…she's the only reason we're happy!" She cried grabbing his collar.

"I'll gather the team, we'll get her back…" He stated pulling away from her.

He stood up and looked over Keiko.

She sat on the ground clinging to her knees. 'She's frightened, I know exactly how she feels…she looks so pathetic' He thought.

"Keiko please put yourself together, we don't need this right now…Kira doesn't need this right now…" He spoke as he took off.

Keiko's eyes never left the ground, as Hiei's words rang through her head.

'He's right, being this way isn't going to help anyone…' She quickly looked up to the sky, as a single tear traveled down her tear stained face.

"But what am I suppose to do!" She yelled furiously.

She got up and quickly headed for the house, she touched the doorknob of the front door, feeling the metal touch her fingers. She twisted the knob and entered the house slowly.

"I'm home…" She whispered. After hearing no response she headed to her room replaying in her mind what would have been.

"I'm home…" 

_"Mommy! You're home late, what have I told you young lady…you passed you curfew and you're to young to be out late with your boyfriend!" Kira scolded._

_"I'm sorry ma'am…but my boyfriend held me back…" Keiko laughed, going along with the joke._

_"Again! T hat's what you said the last time, and the last, and last…" Kira whined._

_"I hope you two are talking about me…" Hiei smirked walking up to the two. _

_"Oh don't flatter yourself…" Keiko laughed kissing him on the cheek._

_"How insulting…" He laughed, bringing her hand to his lips._

_"Eww…!" Kira cried sticking her tongue out as she rushed to the kitchen._

"I can't believe I'm acting like this, Kira hasn't been missing for that long yet…but so many things can happen in so little time…" She whispered as she laid on her bed.

"Wait what am I doing here, I'm not the same helpless little girl like I was years ago, I'm the time sorceress and I can do many things!" She encouraged herself as she stood up.

"That's the Keiko I know!" A bubbly voice reached her ears.

"UM…let me guess Botan…?" Keiko asked turning around.

"Bingo!" The hyper blue haired woman spoke.

"Hmm…what is it Botan?" Keiko asked as she put her hair into a ponytail.

Botan looked sadly as her friend it was obvious she had been crying.

Botan jumped off her oar and slowly walked towards her friend, sitting besides Keiko.

The bubbly young girl looked around the room. It was simple and clean. Pictures of the family covered the walls and flowers were placed in a vase neatly settled on a glass table. Hiei's weapons were neatly placed at a corner of the room. Botan then turned her gaze to the woman sitting next to her.

"Keiko…"

"I know why you're here Botan, it's about Kira, isn't it?" Keiko asked looking up at her friend.

"Kira? Keiko what about Kira?" Botan asked cocking her head to the side.

"Botan, my Kira has been stolen, that wasn't why you came…"

"Oh my! This must be related to the demon that's after you!" Botan shouted jumping up from the bed.

"What? A demon…Botan tell me what you know!" Keiko anxiously called out, getting her friends shoulders, shaking her vigorously.

"Keiko please calm yourself, and I'll tell you!" Botan said dazed form the shaking.

Keiko quickly let go of the young girl and walked back and forth worriedly.

Botan gripped the sheets of the bed as she tried to gain full focus.

"Keiko please stop moving…" Botan whispered holding her head.

"I'm sorry Botan I'm just so frustrated if you know anything, please inform me…please!" Keiko pleaded getting her friends hand.

Botan smiled at her frantic friend and placed a friendly hand over Keiko's.

"Don't worry, here's what happened…"

"And that's the story…" Koenma finished looking at the team seated in front of him.

"So you're saying that my daughter is with someone who wants to kill my wife!" Hiei shouted angrily.

"No, he wants to use your wife to open a portal, it's totally different" The orange haired man stated leaning back in his chair.

Hiei glared at him and simply kicked the chair so that the chair hit the floor dragging Kuwabara with it.

"You really don't choose your word wisely do you?" Yusuke stated, bonking the dazed man on the head.

"So what do you suppose we do now?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"How am I suppose to know, we have no lead on to where this bastard is hiding…" Hiei whispered.

Koenma got up from his desk and walked over to the team.

"I'm sure the demon will keep in touch and if this makes you feel better Hiei, he won't lay a hand on your daughter…"

"And how would you know!" Hiei stated getting the young lord by the collar.

"Calm yourself Hiei, this is his plan he won't do anything to Kira, he does want Keiko…and killing Kira won't get him that…"

Hiei placed him down and slowly walked out of the office.

"I now how he feels…" Yusuke stated.

"We must find his daughter, for both his and Keiko's sake…" Kurama explained to the group.

"But we can't do anything Hiei's the leader we can't do anything without letting him know…" Kuwabara stated.

"Yes but I fear that we have no choice, Hiei is to frustrated to even think strait…he's worried and we must help him." Kurama stated.

"And how do you suppose we do that Kurama, it's just like Hiei said, we have no clue on to where the bastard is hiding!" Yusuke muttered angrily.

"Hey, calm down Yusuke…with you being angry we won't find him, we need to calm down and figure this out…" Kuwabara stated, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Wise words Kuwabara…" Kurama stated.

"Yeah I know!" Kuwabara shouted cockily.

Koenma shook his head and walked back to his desk.

"I think all we have to do is wait till the demon strikes again…" Koenma informed, looking at the team miserably.

"And that's all we can do?" Yusuke whispered.

"Yes…"

"And that's that" Botan spoke holding Keiko's hands. "Oh…so what do we do now…" Keiko mournfully whispered looking at the wall.

Botan looked over her friend and frowned. "Keiko dear, don't worry…" She soothed hugging Keiko.

Keiko never met Botan's gaze and only stared at a picture on the wall that showed her family, her family when nothing would go wrong.

Tears brimmed her eyes, but she would not let them fall…she would not cry unless they were tears of happiness on when she gets her daughter back.

"Thanks…B-Botan…" Keiko smiled looking at her friend happily.

"Hm, Keiko we'll get her back, now I got to go see what the boys have planned, I'm sure they'll get your daughter as soon as possible!" Botan cheered making her oar appear.

Botan jumped on it and glided out the window.

"No worries dear!" Botan called back.

Keiko walked to the window and watched her friend grow smaller and smaller every second.

' This is so confusing…' She thought gazing out at the sky.

She quickly grew tense after hearing footsteps behind her. She grabbed whatever was near her, which was a stuffed bear Hiei had given her for her birthday.

She quickly turned around ready to strike with the stuffed bear.

"Don't move, or I'll hurt you!" Keiko shouted her eyes closed.

"Don't make me laugh, Keiko your guard is down…you should keep a weapon with you at all times…" A familiar voice spoke to her.

"Huh?" She spoke opening one eye to see her attacker.

Hiei stood there smirking his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "So?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Hiei it's just that, oh I'm acting so weak!" She whined sitting on the floor hugging the stuffed bear.

Hiei then felt a tingle in his head and quickly spaced out falling to the ground. "Hiei!"

Hiei's vision

"Keiko please don't act this way…Keiko!" Hiei warned out loud.

"What?" Keiko asked looking up at him.

Hiei stood there he couldn't move, he couldn't stop what was about to happen. A hand reached out for Keiko stopping right behind her. The demon smiled viciously at Hiei as he snatched Keiko. Keiko screamed in pain as the demon clutched her tightly.

'KEIKO' He tried to yell out, but his voice never reached her ears.

Normal POV

Keiko ran to Hiei's fallen body. "Hiei what's wrong wake up!"

He lay there ignoring her as if he was in another world.

"Hiei what's going on! Hiei!" She shouted tugging at his arm. He made no move.

In Hiei's Vision

"Keiko…" He whispered as he saw her on the ground laying in her own blood.

Tears dripped down his face as he crept to her and held her head up. He slowly placed her head on his lap and caressed her soft face. Keiko looked up at him and glared.

"This…is all…your fault…" She whispered pulling away from him. Hiei flinched at her words and tried to grab her arm. She slapped it away and fell limp on the floor. Keiko was dead.

Normal POV

"Hiei!" Keiko yelled. Hiei quickly knelt to the ground holding his head as if it were in pain.

"Hiei…" Keiko whispered his name again hugging him.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked up at Keiko, quickly pulling away from her.

"Keiko your, dead…" He stated looking at her.

Keiko stared at him sadly and stood up holding the bear in one hand.

"What?" She asked.

" Something's not right, I just dreamt or saw you die in front of me…you blamed me for everything…" He panted looking around.

Keiko threw the bear at his head and angrily stomped over to him. Her face was inches away from his.

"Hiei I would never blame you, someone's playing tricks on us, whoever it is wants us to suffer…but you escaped…" She smiled kissing him gently on his lips.

Hiei picked up the bear and stared at her. He quickly embraced the woman in front of him.

"Nothing's going to stop us from getting Kira back…" She whispered in his ear.

"Except me…!" A feminine voice giggled from the shadow that reached plagued the room.

Okay I hope this chapter was good! Please review!!!!!!!! BYE!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Oh MoonSilverEyes I love your ideas! I'm going to use the one you just suggested to me! Thanks! This chapter is also dedicated to you Credit again goes to MoonSilverEyes!

Oh and thanks everyone for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

Keiko looked up to find the person from which the giggle came from. She met a pair of glowing bubble gum eyes. "Who are you?" Keiko hissed.

"Aw…are you angwy?" The girl pouted in a childish manner. Annoyance showed on Hiei's face as he strode over to the girl. "What do you want!" He shouted reaching for her.

"Don't touch me!" The girl cried slapping his hand away.

She skipped out of the shadows and stood before them a smile plastered on her freckled face.

Keiko gazed at the girl and couldn't help but smile, she was so adorable…about 13 years old, just like her Kira. She had bouncy lilac hair that reached her shoulders and her cheeks were tainted pink…she was blushing. She wore a light pink dress with a skip rope tied around her waist.

"Why are you smiling ma'am I am no friend…I am here to deliver the message from my master…" The young girl scolded.

"You still haven't answered me, who are you?" Keiko asked sternly. "Humph, why do you make things more difficult…do you want to stalk me!" She shouted sticking her tongue out. "Why you little brat…" Hiei snapped clenching his fist.

"No, I just want your name!" Keiko shouted tugging at the girls arm.

"You dare touch me!" The girl scolded pushing Keiko away. ' I'm not going to be pushed around by a little brat!' Keiko thought getting the young girl by the collar.

"Let me go!" She whined kicking around. She slowly whipped her skip rope out and tied it around Keiko's neck.

"Keiko how can you be so reckless!" Hiei shouted noticing the young girl's action.

"Yeah Keiko…how could you…" The little girl laughed jumping away from Keiko.

"But Hiei don't blame your wife, you were possessed by my little vision what a fool you were!" She sang shaking a finger.

Keiko was currently on the ground trying to grasp air. "Tsk, tsk…let me just finish my job, Keiko if you don't come to my master at his castle grounds, located east of this place, your daughter Kira Jaganashi will be killed with no hesitation." She explained standing there as if she were reciting a poem.

"Where exactly…?" Keiko asked looking at the girl.

"Don't you want to know everything, but I'm not telling, you have to figure it out!!!" She sang skipping around the two.

"I can't stand this I'll just kill you…" Hiei muttered. Taking his sword out he got the girl by her arm.

"Na-uh, if you hurt me your daughter dies like that!" She sighed snapping her fingers.

Hiei stopped his motion and placed his sword down.

Keiko sighed and looked down sadly. "Why does he want me?" Keiko asked sadly.

"Oh how should I know…hm, I'm off…I finished my mission…I'll see you two losers next time…" She winked jumping out of the window.

Kira blinked once and looked around trying to figure out where she was. Her eyes went wide as she saw stonewalls, bugs crawling all over.

She shrieked as she tried to crawl away. Her hands and feet were tied up and she only fell back meeting face to face with a roach.

She knew that she was Hiei's child and shouldn't be frightened of anything, but then again her mother was none other than Keiko, so she let out an ear-piercing scream.

Ing heard a shriek coming from the dungeon and quickly covered his ears for protection. "I told master that the girl would be trouble…" He whispered to himself poking his right ear in pain.

"Do you question my authority?" An eerie voice reached his available ear. "Um no sir, I'll go check on the young mistress…" Ing bowed walking out of the room he currently occupied.

The man looked at the foolish boy leave and smirked. "I never thought things could be so easy…" he smirked.

Ing grumbled as he walked down to the dungeons. "How I hate working for that bastard…" He whispered placing his hands behind his head lazily. "I haven't even seen this girl, but I've heard she's about Zai's age, so she must be trouble…" He sighed.

"I heard my name! Are you talking about me!" Zai asked appearing in front of him.

"Hey crazy girl, just cause you have the power to annoy people doesn't mean you should use it all the time, especially on me!" Ing shouted walking past her.

"OH you think you're all that just cause you're one year older! Your jerk!" She shouted whipping her skip rope at him.

Ing caught it in his hands and pulled on it with all his strength pulling the girl to the ground.

"Go do something useful, right now I have matters to attend to…" He stated flinging her whip at her.

Zai brought her head up and glared at his back, sticking out her tongue.

"How stupid, I have to deal with this every day when will this end!" He griped walking to the dungeon. He gripped the doorknob and slowly opened the door. His eyes lay upon a young girl sitting in the corner sobbing softly.

How he hated seeing people down here like this, especially a young girl like her. She had long brown hair that covered her face but her eyes glowed crimson in the darkness. Her body blended in with the shadows, must have been because of her cloak that hugged her small figure.

Kira looked up at the noise and glared at the boy that stared at her. "Are you here to finish me off!" She shouted trying her best to stand. The boy stood there staring at her, the nerve of him. He was quite handsome, she will admit that, with gorgeous black hair and deep maroon eyes. He had a small fang that showed and a necklace that also held a fang but a much bigger one. She smiled at that. He wore normal clothing something a normal human would wear, but he was no human, she knew that for a fact. She cursed as she then fell forward.

Ing looked at her surprisingly and watched as she fell to the ground at her struggle to stand. He felt sorry for her and slowly walked towards her.

He kneeled down next to her and reached to touch her face. Kira flinched and moved away from him. "What do you want!" She angrily spat.

Ing moved back. "Now aren't we moody…" He sighed moving back, leaning against a wall.

"OH yeah! I mean why should I be angry, I was only kidnapped and tied up…hm I wonder why I shouldn't be moody!" She yelled tears falling down her face.

Ing surprised by her sudden outburst stood in shock.

"Shut up! Girl you're getting on my nerves, now that I know you're okay I shall be leaving…" He informed her stalking off.

"Wait don't leave me, please!" She begged. Ing looked back at her and walked towards her. "And why?" He smiled touching her face.

"SO I can kick your ass!" She yelled punching his face.

' That brat, she had untied herself but how…wait…my necklace…she must of taken it but how…?"

"Simple…" Kira stated as if reading his mind.

"I had already managed to untie one my legs, so I faked that I couldn't stand so you would figure I was still tied up. I knew you felt sorry for me and I knew you would come and try to comfort me…so with my leg I quickly tore off your necklace and with the fang, I snapped off the rope that tied my hands…" She smiled cracking her knuckles.

"Don't you got spunk…" Ing laughed walking closer to the girl. Kira took a step away from him never taking her eye off him.

'I could just run out of here, it's not like he can be as fast as me' she thought cockily ready to make her escape.

She ran to the door only to be stopped by the boy.

Ing saw her take the chance to escape. 'Foolish girl…' He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back fiercely. " Did you think that you could escape that easily?" He teased.

"Of course I did didn't you see me try to escape fool!" She stated trying to break free form his grasp.

"What a temper you have and you're loud too!" He shouted covering his sensitive ears. She slowly sat down knowing that she had no chance of escaping.

'Even if I did manage to escape I have no idea where I am, and what waits for me out there'

Ing saw the girl as she went deep in thought and noticed his features. She was quite beautiful, but he would never fall for one of his enemies. "What are you looking at!" Kira snapped startling the young boy.

Ing jumped up and fell back by her sudden outburst. "Trust me it's nothing pretty…" He mumbled at the girl.

"Oh really…" She whispered striking him with another punch. But Ing was prepared for this one he wasn't going to let her hit him so easily…again. He stopped the punch with his hand and slowly put her arm down, pulling her into his chest.

Kira slowly looked up and stared at him a blush creeping on her cheeks.

'What is he doing'

He quickly pushed her back and smirked. "I feel sorry for you girl, if your nice maybe I'll help you escape, and maybe not…"

"I don't need your sympathy!" She shouted slapping the young boy. Kira looked at the fallen boy on the ground she couldn't believe she had done that. "That hurt more then your punch!" Ing whined rubbing his face in pain. "Sorry…" She stated kneeling down next to him. 'Wait what am I doing!' She thought pushing him away.

'What is she!' Ing thought standing up after being pushed.

Kira looked up at him and managed a small smile, hr cheeks red. "Are you blushing…?" He asked.

"Of course not you jerk, why would I?"

"Beca…"

"ING, the master wants to talk to us…hurry up and leave the damn bitch alone!!" Zai called down.

Kira flinched at the harsh words and looked down. 'I may be a demon, but I still have feelings…' Her mind spoke.

Ing noticed her reaction to the words and quickly yelled back at Zai.

"Shut up you damn idiot, I'll be out there in a minute go mind your own damn business!"

"Rude much!"

Kira looked at him with sad eyes. "Hey don't listen to her…okay…" Ing stated walking out.

"Wait don't leave, please!" She called out getting his arm. "Am I suppose to fall for this again so you could just knock me out…"

"Trust me Ing if I wanted to I would have done it already" She whispered.

"What do you want?"

"Why am I here?" She stated looking at him hoping for a honest answer. "My master wants your mother…"  
"For what?"

"He has his reasons…"

"But what use am I!" She shouted. "You're the key to getting your mother here…"

Kira looked at the boy and moved away from him frightened. "You act as if this is nothing, but of course he's your master you're working for him…"

"You think I do this by choice! DO you know how hard it is to come down here and see innocent people die…" He mumbled turning his back on her..

"Why don't you do anything about it?"

"Because I've tried, and I got this…" He slowly lifted his shirt showing his back. There was a scar that went diagonally across.

Kira looked at the boy and slowly touched the scar. He moved slightly at her touch. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey no problem, now why are you so nice to your enemies…"

"Because I know that you're not a bad guy…" She mumbled.

He turned to her and smiled. "I'll see you later…" He stated walking out.

Kira only stared as he disappeared from her sight.

"Why does this happen to me, everything is so confusing…" Kira shook her head hoping that everything was a dream.

"Hiei what do we do now?" Keiko asked. "We go…"

"But where!"

"To the east like she said…"

"But Hiei where exactly!"

Keiko looked at him tears brimming her chocolate brown eyes.

"Keiko, please…"

"I know…"

Hiei helped her up from the ground and they both headed out of the house.

"We have to go get the team first…"

"Oh…

Okay I hope you liked this chapter! Hey if any of you have any ideas, I'll be happy to include them. I think it's fun to have other's ideas in my story. Thanks again MoonSilverEyes! Hoped you like. Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

OMG! I am finally updating! I am sorry if I took forever, it's just that...I have this little story with my friend. And drawing is so hard...but worth it! I'm so sorry though...you all probably don't want to hear my apology anyways. So...here's chapter 15.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei burst into Koenma's office angrily startling the young lord. "Is there a problem?" Koenma sputtered revealing himself from under the desk.

"Where is everyone?" Hiei questioned.

"They went to get your daughter back, thinking that you were too preoccupied with your feelings..." Koenma explained.

"What, how dare they! They know that they can't do this without me!" He shouted once again grasping the young lord's collar.

"Not this again...Listen I didn't tell them to go! Please don't take your anger out on me!" Koenma angrily shouted.

Keiko quickly walked towards the two her footsteps echoing through the room. "Hiei..." She whispered as she placed a small hand on his shoulder.

He quickly relaxed letting Koenma go. "So they headed off already? Guess I have to follow them don't I?" He mumbled placing a hand on his sword.

"Don't you mean we!?" Keiko cried tightening her grip on his shoulder. Hiei quickly turned to face her and gave her a true smile.

"I don't need you to get in this mess..." He whispered striking her softly in the stomach. Keiko gasped as she fell into his arms.

"Take care of her Koenma..." He ordered as Koenma jumped out of his chair. "Put her here. And go do your job..."

He placed her in the chair and kissed her softly on her forehead. "I know I said that we were both going to get her together. But Keiko, I can't risk you too."

With that said the fire demon quickly sped off.

"Helpless fool..." Koenma sadly muttered as he turned to see the sleeping Keiko.

The others were currently in a forest walking to the east. Kuwabara was ahead of the two trying to sniff out some energy. In other words he looked like a hound dog on all fours. ( I just love Kuwabara, he's so funny!)

"What the hell is your problem Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara was currently making a face as he waved his arms around. "I can't catch any spiritual energy you guys!" He shouted.

"Of course you can't. We aren't messing with an ordinary demon..." The fox stated walking ahead of the two.

The trees blew wildly with the wind, taunting their visitors.

"This is a pretty creepy place..." Kuwabara stated as shivers ran down his spine.

"Scared..." Yusuke teased. "Shut up Urameshi!"

"Would you two be silent for once...I hear something..." Kurama whispered looking around.

"What is it?" They both asked dumbfounded.

"A messenger..." A voice giggled flowing with the wind. The team looked around desperately, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Who are you little girl, and where the hell are you hiding...!" Yusuke shouted glaring at nothing but the haunting wind.

The wind blew harshly against them blowing them aside. Kurama avoided that strike and looked at a certain tree. Quickly getting his rosewhip out he swiped at sending birds off into the sky.

The same giggle was heard again. "Sorry mister but that was wrong..."

"This isn't a game little girl so come out. We won't hurt you!" Kuwabara shouted.

"But sir I believe this is a game...and you just lost one chance! Two more to go..." She laughed.

"What kind of sick game is this..." Yusuke whispered standing his ground.

"It's not sick game...it's hide and go seek. Now try to find me again..."

Shadows appeared in front of the three trapping them in a zone of darkness. _"Ring around the rosies...pockets full of posies..."_

"What's that...who's singing that!" Kuwabara whispered.

"_Ashes...Ashes..."_

"Show yourself!" Yusuke shouted tired of the sick game that frustrated the hell out of him.

_" YOU all fall down!"_ She finished as the ground started crumbling sucking in the three confused boys.

They landed in a meadow full of flowers, birds chirping, and butterflies flying allover the place.

"What the fu–"

"Yusuke shut up, can you hear that?" Kurama asked.

Kuwabara squinted his eyes following the sound. "Those seem to be kids..." He grumbled getting up from the fall.

_"Ring around the rosies, pockets full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down..."_

"It's that song again! I can't stand it. As soon as I find the person who's singing this I'll rip out their vocal chords and..."

"Yusuke this in no time for threats, they're just a bunch of little children..." Kurama explained in a hush tone. He pointed at a few children in the distance who were holding hands and spinning in a circle, happily singing the song.

They walked over to them as the children stopped and ran away frightened. A little girl appeared in the center of once was a circle of children and smiled at them.

"Are you the little girl that took us here?" Kurama asked kindly.

Zi took a curtsey and laughed. "Why sir I do believe I did..."

"Why were you singing that damn song!" Yusuke asked, anxious to hear the answer. In truth that song and her tone of voice was really starting to creep him out.

"Oh it's one of my favorite songs..." She giggled curling one of her hairs.

"And why is that...?" Kurama asked making small talk with the young girl.

"Oh sir it contains such a marvelous story!"

Kuwabara stared at the girl peculiarly and asked what was plaguing everyone's mind. "What story?"

"OH...it's about one of the black plagues, such a wonderful story. The victims would get circles around their eyes representing the phrase, ring around the rosies. And the coughing up of dried blood from the lungs, are the ashes, since it looked like ashes. The pocket full of posies was a belief that posies held some cure for the evil plague. That carrying one around would save them...how foolish. And finally the last line tells of everyone fallen down, to there unavoidable deaths..." She smiled.

The three stared at her with disgust as they saw here evil smile.

"What the hell...she's crazy..." Yusuke said freaked out. "Tell me about it..."

"Now little girl tell us on why you have led us here?" Kurama asked walking to the girl. "Oh sir I thought that you would know the answer to that question. To kill you..."

"Where the hell are they?" Hiei whispered running through the forest. A dark wave of energy stopped him. "This feels wrong...I can feel them here but then again I can't..."

His eyes darted everywhere trying to find his fellow companions. "Those fools leaving without me. They couldn't find there way out of a paper bag...well Kurama probably. But the other two are hopeless..." He sighed. Her finally spotted their bodies on the ground and quickly rushed over to them. "Hey are you idiots...sleeping!"

Keiko slowly awoke a pain growing in her stomach. "What happened..." She yawned grasping here stomach in pain. "Hiei took off, and left you here for your protection..."

"What!"

"Keiko, don't get so angry. He knows what's best..."

Keiko glared at Koenma and only smiled. "I guess so. But then why do I feel so worried...?"

"Because you love him..."

Okay! I'll end it there! I so hope you people will enjoy it! I hope it wasn't too short! Oh and I got the history of the rhyme from www. simpletoremember. com

How weird...Anyways review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Thank you for reviewing...I really appreciate it. Now please enjoy this next chapter.

Oh and look out for my brothers fic...his name's ben...but I don't know his username.

Wonder what it is...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Because you love him..."

Keiko smiled at his response and sighed helplessly. "I guess I can't do anything about it anyway...I'll probably get in the way. Like always..."

Koenma shook his head letting out a chuckle. "You're never a problem Keiko...okay?"

"If you say so..." She whispered brushing her small hand through her hair.

"Botan!" Koenma shouted startling Keiko.

"Yes sir!"

"Get in here!"

Skittering could be heard out side in the hall as a blur rushed into the door. "Yes Koenma sir, what's...Keiko!" She gasped running to her friend. "Hi Botan..."

"Dear what's wrong? Why are you here? Did anything happen? Are you okay? Do you..."

"Ahem!"

Botan looked towards the interruption angrily and smiled childishly remembering why she had come in.

"Koenma, sir, I am so sorry..." She apologized.

"No worries...now I need you to file these papers..."

"Oh yes...how fun..." She sarcastically stated stepping towards the lord. "Um...Koenma?" Keiko whispered pushing into the conversation.

"Yes Keiko?" He asked.

"M-may I file those papers, I really need something to keep me busy..." She whispered walking towards them.

"If you want too, if it's okay with Botan..." He said looking over at the blue haired bubble.

"Of course Keiko! We could file them together, it'd be so much fun!" She cheered grasping the papers and running towards Keiko. Unfortunately the office hadn't had it's daily clean and litter was placed irresponsibly on the floor sending Botan to the ground, as papers showered the three.

"Whoopie! I wonder how the rest of this day will go..."

Hiei had no clue on what was wrong with his team members. Worry took over his mind wondering why they were passed out with no sign of wounds or fractures. "What the hell is going on..." He hissed feeling, for the third time, their pulses.

"Unfortunately the big oaf is alive with the rest...wait..."

Hiei paused his doings after seeing the expression on Kuwabara's face. A look of disgust took place of once was a smile. "What in the seven hells is this oaf dreaming about?"

"Now little girl tell us on why you have led us here?" Kurama asked walking to the girl. "Oh sir I thought that you would know the answer to that question. To kill you..."

The three stepped away from the young child.

"What the hell are you talking about, you can't hurt us!" Yusuke laughed.

"Yusuke don't mock her, she's a dangerous child..." Kurama warned sending a glare at his teammate.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you have no right!" Zi shouted snapping her jump rope from around her waist.

"What the hell are you going to do make us jump rope and humiliate us to death!" Yusuke continued, taunting the child in an immature manner.

"Urameshi! Shut up this girl looks like she means business, don't mess with her!" Kuwabara shouted pushing him to the ground.

"Hey!"

"You two are too simple, killing you both will be easy..." She laughed stepping into the shadow a tree gave away.

The room again turned black as the giggle of the little girl could still be heard echoing in their heads.

_"Ring around the rosies..."_

" Not that song again! Hey don't you know anything better! You know something up to date!" Yusuke shouted shaking a fist.

_"Pockets full of posies..."_

Figures of Zi appeared around them circling them faster and faster, their vision blurring as they tried to keep up.

_"Ash_es_, ashes..."_

It seemed as if many little girls surrounded them each giggling with laughter, each singing the song.

They repeated the same three verses over and over again, never rehearsing the last one.

"This is peculiar, why haven't they said the last words, you know we..."

"Do not speak those words Kuwabara..." Kurama snapped interrupting the orange haired teen.

"I-if you say so..."

_"Now we're playing the game, remember you had three chances. But the red headed buffoon took a risk and lost your first chance. Now pick the real me or suffer the consequences..."_

"You really should start finding new games to play. Get out more!" Yusuke shouted about to pummel one.

"Yusuke no, don't. We can't take any chances...we need to figure out which one is the real "

"What...how are we going to figure that out?" Kuwabara asked.

_"Ring around the rosies, pockets full of posies, ashes, ashes...ring around the rosies, pockets full of posies, ashes, ashes, ri..."_

"They keep singing that same shit!" Yusuke shouted covering his ears in frustration.

"The song is part of this game...but how..." Kurama whispered his eyes following the girls that circled him.

He stared at one intently following it's blurred figure. It seemed the same as the others but something was different. This one held a posy in her hand and smiled brightly.

"A posy...wait..." His ears perked as he listened to the song as it continued.

_"Ashes...ashes...ring around the ros..."_

"They're all missing the last verse where they die..." Kurama spoke aloud.

"You mean, we all fall down..." Kuwabara spoke.

"Kuwabara I told you not to say those final words!" Kurama shouted his eyes growing wide.

Kuwabara screamed in pain as he fell into an endless pit. His friends watching him fall, for it was all they could do.

Hiei watched as Kuwabara's body arched in pain. His lips throwing out a loud groan. "Hey wake up you carrot headed idiot!" Hiei shouted shaking him.

Kuwabara made no reply as he continued groaning, feeling pain that was unwanted.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Wake up!"

"What the hell? Kurama what's going on?" Yusuke shouted.

"You are not allowed to say that word here, it's the final piece...if we say it, it leads to our doom."

"Just like it did to those people with the disease back then..." Yusuke whispered to himself.

Angry he gathered energy in his index finger and shot a blast to one of the girls, or to whatever it would hit. "Spirit gun!"

The blast shot towards two of the girls as each of them fell to the ground floating in midair.

"Second chance and that was wrong..." Zi giggled.

"Dammit!"

Kurama gazed at the two girls as their hands floated down their sides. One with a clenched fist as blood leaked out. The blood dripped down turning into black ash falling into the endless pit.

"Ashes..." Kurama whispered.

His eyes turned to the other girl who held a rose in her hair, her gold bracelets circling her eyes.

"Ring around the rosies..."

"What are you whispering Kurama?" Yusuke asked floating over to the red head.

"Yusuke gather up spirit energy, I think I know which one is the real one." He explained

Yusuke nodded his head and prepared to gather as much energy as he can.

Kurama focused on the rest of the girls that were circling them and stared closely, making sure that he would catch every detail

"One..two...there's 11 girls in total." He whispered to Yusuke. "And...?"

"The first six all contain the same objects as the first three..."

"What are you talking about...?"

"But the last stanza is missing meaning that there should be a girl that looks like she has the black plague, one that is slowly falling to her death..."

Kurama's eyes widen as he found what he was looking for.

She stood there as if she wasn't moving around smiling sadly at him. Her eyes held a ring of black, darkening her pail skin. Dried blood could be seen on her white dress and on the side of her mouth.

She held a posy, clasping it tightly in her small little hands.

He looked on sadly at the suffering child as she mouthed the last words.

_"We all fall down..."_

"Yusuke it's the seventh one, shot that one and make it a clean one..."

Yusuke stared at him confused. "I won't be able to do that, they're moving too fast!"

Kurama pointed a finger to a certain direction. "When I say now, you shoot..."

"Ready..."

"NOW!"

And with that Yusuke shot taking Kurama's signal and placing faith in his hands.

The girls stopped as they all cried circling the sick girl as if pleading for her to not say the last words out loud.

She looked at Kurama sadly and smiled. Kurama nodded his head as the little girl looked at the others. The little shook her head as tears fell from her eyes,

_"We all fall down..."_

Screams were heard as they all fell into the pit. The darkness soon gave out revealing the sun that shined upon the bodies of the three boys, only now a little girls body appeared right next to them.

Hiei noticed the little girl and scowled. "It's you, you damn pathetic..."

A cry could be heard from the little girl as she curled up into a little ball. "I'm s-sorry...I-I'll tell you where your daughter is..." She cried never showing her face.

"What the hell! I should just kill you now!" He shouted rushing towards her only to be stopped by Kurama's gentle hand.

"No, don't punish her anymore than she has to be...she suffered enough..."

"You're awake, and what do you mean she's suffered enough!?"

Kurama walked over to the little girl and kneeled down next to her. "What's your name little girl?"

"Zi..."

"Please let me see your face..."

"NO! NO!" She cried covering her face with her small hand. She coughed uncontrollably after her reply and curled up even more than she possibly can.

"Did he promise to make you feel better...did he make you feel better? But you failed him so he gave you back your awful disease, didn't he Zi?"

She looked up at him her eyes full of tears black rings circling them. And nodded her head, wiping the dried blood away from her mouth.

"We'll help you..."

"Like hell we will! She almost choked my wife to death and she's working for that damn demon!"

"Only because he promised that he would make the pain go away, and he did. And for once I was happy...for once..." She cried.

Kurama hugged the little girl and glared at Hiei.

"We're only taking her so she can give us information and tell us where the hell my daughter is being kept."

"Show some sympathy man..." Yusuke shouted holding a sleeping Kuwabara up.

"There's no time for that anymore...my daughter is in danger...and I'm not ready to show sympathy yet..."

Kurama nodded at his decision and carried the girl. "Will you be able to lead us to the castle..."

"Of co..." Zi's eyes had grown wide as she screamed out in pain.

The scream echoed through the forest as birds flew from the terror and animals hid in the bushes and trees.

She closed her eyes as her hand went limp while the other clutched Kurama's shirt tightly.

_" What a shame Zi...and you were doing so well...so well..." _A voice whispered as the team glared at the skies.

"Where the hell are you!" Hiei shouted.

No voice returned a reply.

The team turned to the girl in Kurama's arms and smiled sadly.

"Our little hope is lost..." Yusuke whispered.

Kurama only grasped the girls hand and detached it from his shirt. He placed the girl on the ground softly and turned to the others.

"This disgusting demon has to die..."

"Koenma sir a young spirit is here, and she won't travel on..." an ogre stated running into the office.

"And you can't control her?"

"No sir she's a wild spirit, she won't go on until she has a chance to communicate with a certain human.

"And who may this human be?"

"One named Keiko..."

Koenma turned to the two girls who had been eavesdropping on the others.

"Who wants to speak to me?"

Okay I'll stop it there! I hope it was good enough...I really hope it didn't suck! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I thank those of you who reviewed! And Dustbunny3 I apologize for the confusion, but I'm glad you like it! Oh and I have to give credit to my best friend THEBLACKSHADOW390 for using her character, Zi. She just posted up a story, check it out. She really can write!

Anyways, here's chapter 17.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Who wants to speak to me?" Keiko asked walking towards him.

"A spirit..." Koenma stated looking at the ogre. "Who exactly is this spirit?" He asked.

The ogre smiled goofily and clapped his hands nervously. "We really don't know sir..."

Koenma clenched his fist and glared at the ogre.

"Shouldn't we have them filed, like we do everyone else!" He shouted annoyed at the ogre's stupidity.

"Koenma calm down. Just bring the spirit in..." Keiko stated looking at Koenma pleading him to allow it.

"Okay then, ogre go get the spirit..." He sighed.

Ogre nodded and ran out the door.

A few minutes later shouts and insults could be heard as the young spirit entered with the ogre.

"It's about time you let me in!" She shouted glaring at the young lord.

Keiko overlooked the little girl as her eyes widened. "Your, that girl!" She cried.

"Oh really..." Zi stated sarcastically making a bored face.

"Look I came to tell you everything about what the damn idiot is planning. I can tell you where you're daughter is, and I can tell you what you are needed for..." She explained.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Botan asked walking up next to Keiko.

"Let's just say that your friends are very kind. They had the heart to spare me, and Kurama helped me dearly..." Zi whispered looking at the ground.

"Wait? They didn't kill you?" Koenma asked looking for her files. "Your files don't seem to be here, what is the meaning of this?" He asked throwing papers all over the place.

"We just cleaned..." Botan pouted picking up after the young lord.

"Master...kinda destroyed our files. He has many 'minions' working for him, and all they're files are gone...I was suppose to die of a disease..." Zi said traveling over to Koenma.

"And how many people's files has he destroyed..."

"Many sir..."

Koenma only sighed again frustrated that he had let this happen. "Once my father finds out, he's going to kill me..."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, look Keiko I won't be able to tell you where the location is, I would have to show you. But that all depends on the damn baby over there..."

"Wait but how did you die?" Keiko asked. "My master killed me..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Look whatever, don't feel sorry for me! That's the last thing I need!" Zi spat.

Koenma looked up at the brat angrily and stuck his tongue out. "With that attitude I won't let you go anywhere..." He muttered facing the other way.

"Koenma, please let her come, my daughter is in danger...please..." Keiko pleaded kneeling down so that she was face to face with him.

"You can't resist a face like that..." Botan laughed.

"Yeah, and anyways I don't want to be alive again, if I have to suffer. Just let me be a spirit, just to help out so I can rest with a clear mind, and no regret..."

Koenma looked at the three girls and sighed for the last time in defeat. "Fine just leave, leave..." He stated waving his hands.

"Wait. I'm going too?" Botan asked.

"Of course! You have to help us Botan! You're like my best friend, you can't let me go by myself can you?"

"I guess not, but only because you're my friend!"

Zi lazily looked at the two girls and yawned. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes but tell me, exactly why am I so important?"

"Kurama are you okay?" Kuwabara asked as they walked in silence. "Yes of course..."

"It's just that you seemed so angry back there..." Yusuke yawned as he placed his hands behind his head. "It just disgusts me that someone can actually do that to a young girl, making her suffer..."

"We have no clue where to go!" Hiei shouted knocking down a tree interrupting the conversation.

"Hey don't take your anger out on the poor tree!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Calm down Hiei, to tell you the truth, we didn't know where we were going either. We were just following Kuwabara's senses and mine..." Kurama admitted, running a hand through his hair.

Hiei jumped into a tree and closed his eyes. "I guess that's a sign that we rest..." Yusuke sighed in relief as he leaned against another tree.

"But do we have the time to rest...?" Kurama asked himself as he looked out into the dark sky.

"I really hate this..." Kira whispered punching the ground. She walked around her prison and scrunched her nose at the foul scent.

She walked to the open window and watched as the moonlight hit the wall. "I can't even look outside, the damn window is too high!" She cried angrily trying to jump up.

Failing for the third time to reach the window, she collapsed on the floor tired. "Dammit..." She panted placing an arm over her eyes.

Footsteps could be heard from the hallway as a shadow loomed through the hole of the door.

"Get up you damn wench, I have a job for you!" A voice shouted, startling Kira.

She stood up and pressed herself against the wall. "You can't make me do anything!" She shouted tears pricking her eyes.

A small laugh could be heard as the door opened with a creak.

"Kira don't get so worked up, it's just me..." Ing whispered walking into the dungeon.

Kira angrily pushed him down walked away from him. "Ing that's not funny!" She shouted wiping her tears away.

"Sorry I just didn't think that you would take it that way..."

"Ing I being held captive in a dungeon, with someone that wants to kill my mother! You just don't go threatening me that way! It makes me worry!!!!" She shouted placing a hand on her face.

"Sor...Kira get down!" He stated placing the chains back on her.

"Ing what the hell are you doing! I thought you were here to help me!" She cried.

"He's coming and if he sees you this way he'll kill you!" Ing warned running to the corner of the room, hiding in the shadows.

A creak could be heard from the door driving shivers down Kira's body. "Hello my dear..." The man whispered walking towards her.

Kira looked up at him glaring. "Why are you so mad...?" He asked touching her face. Kira bit his hand.

"Feisty, I like them that way..." He whispered in her ear.

Kira held her tears back and didn't speak, fearing that if she did she would let the fear in her voice show.

"Why so silent dear, I'm not going to kill you. Well not until I get your mother, I'll just probably have fun..." He smiled tracing his fingers down her face.

Kira shook her head and looked away from him. "I can easily get out of these chains and kill you..." She hissed.

"Dear you know you can't. Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He shouted grabbing her face as she stared angrily up at him.

"You look so beautiful, as beautiful as your mother does..."

"Shut the fuck up, and let me go..."

"Such terrible eyes though, your fathers. His eyes...how did your mother fall in love with them...?"

He slowly brought Kira's face closer to his, their lips inches away.

"Don't you dare..." A voice threatened from the dark space of the room.

"Ing is that you?" The 'master' grumbled throwing Kira to the side, his force breaking the chains.

"Ing..." She whispered looking up at him.

"Leave her alone, you bastard..." Ing shouted charging for the demon.

He smiled at Ing's cowardly attempt and pushed him back with by just lifting one finger.

"You are no match for me, and I thought I taught you that the last time you defied me!"

Ing slowly stood up holding his arm in pain.

"I will not let you hurt her..."

"And why not...?"

"Because she doesn't deserve this. Noone deserved this and it's about time I did something about it...!"

"Your only going to get yourself killed boy..."

"As long as I take you down with me..."

"Ing no...please..." Kira pleaded looking up at him.

He only smiled at her, that same goofy smile he gave her when they first met.

"Ing..."

I really hoped that you liked it!!! Please review. Fight scene will happen in chapter 18! Hopefully this chapter was good for you all. SEEYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

HI! Um...here's chapter 18!

OH I remembered my bro's username it's Hamtaro33. Try his stories, he tries his best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Ing..." Kira whispered looking up at the boy.

He stood up and glared at the demon before him. "You ready to get your ass kicked!" He smiled placing a hand in front of him.

Ing's lips moved as he slowly called up his weapon. In a blast two blades appeared before him.

He tightened his grip around them and looked up at the demon. "Here goes nothing..." He whispered before he charged towards the demon.

He smiled at Ing's attempt and stood his guard. The young boy slashed at him as he blocked it with his arm. Blood dripped down the blade as Ing smiled at his success, only to frown when he heard the demon laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at...?" Ing reluctantly asked.

"At you my dear boy, trying to act brave in front of this girl..." He laughed pushing Ing into the wall.

He smashed into the wall as ruble crumbled on top of his body.

"Ing!" Kira shouted running over to the boy.

"Girl stay out of the way!" He shouted pushing her to the side.

"Kira...stay put..." Ing whispered pushing a rock away. "Is that all you got!" He laughed as he made his way to the demon again.

He raised his blade and threw it at the demon hoping that it would strike him. His attempt failed as he swatted the blade away like it was a simple fly.

"I can't..." Ing whispered as he fell to his knees.

"Yes give up, you will never beat me..." The demon laughed as he walked over to the boy.

"Yes...master..." Ing whispered.

"Ing no, don't give in!" Kira cried. "Please...Ing..."

"Hush Kira...I can't..." He again mumbled looking to the ground. "Very good..." The demon hissed patting Ing on the head. Ing took this opportunity to stab the blasted demon in the stomach.

"You damn pest!" 'Master' shouted pushing Ing to the ground.

Ing looked at the demon surprised that he wasn't fazed by the hit. "You..."

"Yes I'm not hurt, this in nothing to me..." He smiled showing his deadly grin. "Now you shall die..." He stated getting Ing by the hair.

He slowly raised him to meet his face. "Are you scared to die?" He asked.

Ing only spit at his face. "Does that answer your damn question..."

"ING!" Kira shouted as she ran to the demon.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away!" 'Master' yelled swatting Kira out of the way. "Kira, leave her alone!" Ing shouted taking the chance to punch him.

"You fool I had about enough of you!" He shouted. Growing his claws he stabbed the Ing in the chest.

No words came from Ing's mouth, no shouts of pain...nothing. He fell to the ground motionless as Kira's scream filled the prison cell.

"Now girl, if you ever try what he did you will get the same thing..." He hissed glaring at her. He walked up the stairs and slammed the door.

"Ing..." Kira cried as she ran to him.

He stared at her and touched her face as tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry...I-I couldn't help you...I couldn't help you at all..." he cried.

Kira cried as she held on to his hand. "Ing...you didn't have to do that. You fool. You idiot!" She yelled.

He only smiled at her and closed his eyes.

"Ing don't you dare leave me...ING!"

"Yes but why exactly am I important?"

"Because you are the key to the space of time..." Zi whispered twirling her hand.

"Key?"

"Yes, you do know what a key is?" She stated looking at her as if she was stupid.

"Of course, but..."

"Your daughter doesn't have enough power to do anything I think that he's going to use both of you..."

"What, so my daughter isn't...she isn't just to lure me there!"

"NOPE!" Zi smiled. "This is nothing to smile about, this is my niece we are talking about!" Botan shouted. "Aren't you touchy!" Zi stated frightened.

"I just don't appreciate that your smiling when all this is going on..."

"Thank you Botan..." Keiko whispered. "No problem Keiko..."

"Anyways, enough with this touchy scene, it's making me sick! Lets' go!" Zi shouted making a gagging noise.

In the forest

"Do you know where you're going?" Keiko asked Zi. "Of course I do!" She shot back floating ahead of them.

"I have a feeling she doesn't..." Botan whispered to Keiko.

"I can hear you two!" Zi stated irritated.

The woods surrounded the three girls as they traveled east. The wind howled at them as the stars gleamed down harshly.

"I really don't feel welcomed here..." Keiko whispered walking closer to Zi.

"Of course you don't...these woods are haunted...." She explained.

"What!" Keiko shouted. "Keiko don't tell your afraid of ghosts?" Botan asked.

"Of course not...why would I?" Keiko stuttered.

_Crunch..._

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Keiko shouted looking all over the place.

"Keiko it was probably just an animal." Zi laughed.

_Growl..._

"OH GOD! SOMETHING'S OUT THERE!" Keiko yelled hiding behind Botan. "Keiko you've met so many demons yet your afraid of this."

"I can't help it, Hiei was always there with me, he's not here!"

"Hey do you hear that?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara. "Here what...?"

"Some girls...let's go check it out..."

"Where are you two buffoons going?" Hiei asked never opening his eyes.

"Just for a walk!" Yusuke stated."Sheesh how does he do that?"

They walked a few feet spotting the three girls. "Hey it's Keiko and Botan, and the girl!" Kuwabara shouted. "No shit, I think I can see...hey get down!" He whispered as Keiko turned to them

_"WHAT WAS THAT!"_

_"Keiko it was probably just an animal."_

"Did you step on a stick?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara. "Sorry..."

"Hey are you thinking what I'm thinking"

"No..."

"You idiot, let's scare the crap out of them!"

"I don't know Ur..."

"GROWL!" Yusuke mimicked.

_"OH GOD! SOMETHING'S OUT THERE!"_

_"Keiko you've met so may demons yet your afraid of this"_

_"I can't help it, Hiei was always there with me, he's not here!"_

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed as they fell to the ground. "Oh god she's so funny!"

A shadow loomed over them as they looked up.

"Hi Hiei..."

"What are you two doing...?"

"Nothing..."

_"Keiko calm down, it's just an animal!"_

"Keiko...what the hell were you two doing?" He shouted.

"Just scaring her that's all..." Yusuke stated.

He glared at him and smacked him over the head. "You idiot..."

"OW!"

"Keiko?" Hiei called walking out.

"Oh god, is it a ghost..."

"Keiko it's me..." Hiei smiled. "Oh HIEI!" She yelled running over to him.

"What are you doing here?

"I had to come, Zi knows where the castle is..."

"Zi?" Kurama asked walking up to them.

"Kurama sir!" Zi smiled floating over to him.

"I'm glad to see you again..." he stated.

"Same here!"

"So you know where to go?" Hiei asked.

"Yes..."

"Then lets go..."

Okay chapter 18 complete! Please read and review! BYE!!!!! Oh and I don't think Ing is dead, but then again, is he? Hmmmm...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thank you all for reviewing!

Would you all be kind a read my friends story, it's called reawakening. It may be short now, but it's a real good story, I've read through most of it already.

It's a Yu Yu Hakusho story. ... means it's going to another scene...

Anyways...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

"ING!" Kira screamed hugging him close. "Please...please....don't die..." she whispered.

"I...would never think of that..." He panted as the pain spread through his body.

Kira looked at him sadly and looked at her cloak. "I'll help you..."

She tore her cloak and placed it on Ing's wounds. Quickly bandaging him she looked around the prison, hoping to find the water, they left her.

"Where'd I leave it...?" She asked herself as her eyes scanned the dark room.

"What..."

"Ing don't you dare talk. Wait here..."

Kira stood up and traveled cautiously around the room feeling around for the walls. She fell to her knees as she crawled around the ground trying to reach a bowl of water, she had been left with.

"Aha! I found it..." She smiled as she grabbed the bowl.

She turned to Ing and saw him lay still in the moonlight. The light touched his face showing the fear he held in his eyes. "I'm sorry Ing..." She whispered to herself as she clasped a hand against her mouth, holding in her cries. She rushed towards him as she heard the groans coming from his mouth.

"Here...Ing..."

She tipped the bowl over against his lips so as he could sip the cold water, painfully gulping it down.

When he finished she used the rest of the water to clean his other numerous wounds.

"Thank you..." He croaked as his voice was raspy.

"No problem. Now get some rest okay..." He nodded as a response as he closed his eyes.

She watched his sleeping figure as she slowly ran her hand through his hair.

"You'll be okay..."

"Is this really the way, we seem lost!" Yusuke complained. "Shut your mouth you loud mouth boy! We shall get there soon!" Zi shouted as she tried to flick his nose. Only frowning after realizing that she was only but a mere spirit.

"I'll do it for ya..." Keiko smiled as she clasped Yusuke's nose, pulling it forward.

"I GET IT!" Yusuke shouted painfully rubbing his nose.

"Enough nonsense..." Hiei stated at the two. Keiko only looked down ashamed as Yusuke looked the other way.

"Hush, we are here..." Zi whispered as they approached a castle.

"It's humongous..." Kuwabara gasped as he gaped at it.

"Okay now it won't be easy to step in, especially at night..." Zi explained as she looked at everyone.

"We didn't expect it to be easy" Kurama sighed.

"So what do we exactly expect?" Hiei asked the little girl.

"Many things..."

"Kira...?" Ing asked as he sat up. "Don't sit..."

"Kira...don't worry. Why do you still have hope?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. "I mean I lost all hope, well until you came..."

"I know my father and mother will come. They would never desert me...never..." She mumbled hugging herself.

"Your parents must love you a lot..." He smiled as he stood up to walk to her.

"Yes they do. They went through a whole lot together just to protect me. Now they're doing it again. It makes me wonder if I'm in the way..." She sadly stated hugging her knees as she rested her head on them.

"Never talk like that. If you were in their way they wouldn't take the time to save you...you could never be in anyone's way..." He whispered.

"But look what happened to you! That happened because you were trying to protect me! You could've died!" She shouted tears streaming down her face.

"Kira, I chose to defend you. It wasn't your fault..." He comforted as he touched her face softly. "You're not gonna flip me over are ya?" He asked, taking his hand away.

She only smiled as she grasped his hand and placed it on her face again. "No.."

He smiled and pulled her into an embrace, but quickly pulled back.

"Ing what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to get you bloody and smelly..." he laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't care!" She cried hugging him tightly. "Ow..."

"Sorry..."

"Kira your going to have to be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you..."

"Never. After all you don't know my father..."

The group slowly approached the castle making sure that no noise was heard. "It's too quiet..." Botan whispered.

As soon as that was said many demons fell from the skies striking the group.

"Everyone split up and fight!" Hiei ordered as he slashed a demon in two.

"Keiko?"

"Hiei no worries! I can take care of myself, let's go Botan!"

"YES!"

The two girls ran into the doors of the castle leaving the boys to take care of the monsters.

"Do you think that they'll..."

"Botan they'll be fine. You've seen them fight...those demons are nothing compared to them..." Keiko panted as she ran trough the narrow halls.

Their footsteps echoed as their shadows loomed over the dim lit halls.

"Keiko we have no clue where we're going?" Botan sighed stopping.

"Sorry it's just that, my Kira..."

"Hey were you two going without me!" Zi shouted catching up to them.

"There's our tour guide, now where to?" Keiko asked anxiously.

Zi looked around the halls dumbfounded and looked back at Keiko.

"You were going the right way..." She whispered surprisingly.

"Really!" Keiko stated.

"Of course Keiko, you're connected to your daughter in so many ways! Let's keep going..."

"Yes..." and with that said the two sped off.

Zi stood behind and looked around worriedly.

"This seems too easy..."

"Kira do you here that?" Ing asked trying to get up. Using the wall for support he tip toed to look out the barred window.

"The demons have been called out...but why?"

"Let me see!" Kira cried bouncing up and down. "Kira how does your father look like?"

"He has spiky black hair, with...um...some white in the middle. He has red eyes, and always where's a cloak! He also fights with a sword!" She shouted.

"That's definitely him. And there are others..."

"Do you see my mother?"

"No..."

Kira looked sadly to the ground. "I wonder what happened to her?"

"She's fine..." A voice whispered from the door.

"Mama!"

"Yes it's me, now let me get this door..."

"KEIKO!" Botan shrieked.

"What...oh..!"

"Mama!?"

Okay there was chapter 19! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for those who reviewed hopefully this story will almost be done. Who knows...REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Hi people! Thanks again for the reviews..._

_THE-BLACKSHADOW390 has graced us with her presence, call her...Zee. And of course everyone knows me Kit!_

_Kit: Care to say anything?_

_Zee: Hi people thanks to those few people who read my story! MORE PEOPLE READ!_

_Kit: Read the damn story people! It's really good trust me, and if you don't like it well...tough shit..._

_Zee: Damn..._

_Kit: Shut up...secretly you know you wanted to say that...!_

_Zee: Whatever..._

_Kit: Anyways...I know people probably don't even read this crap...so read and review and forgive for thy language! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

"Mama!" Kira yelled as she stumbled to the door. Tip toeing she looked out the window and found noone in sight.

"Mama..." She whispered again looking at the empty space.

"What's going on?" Ing gasped as he made his way to her side. "They're not here...Ing you heard them right? You heard their voices didn't you?" She asked tears filling her soft crimson eyes.

Ing stared at the mess before him. Her chocolate brown hair stuck to her tear stained face, her cloak hanging to one side, since the other was torn. She looked like a fallen angel, one that had fallen to its doom and couldn't survive after its terrible drop.

"Kira, I heard them. Do not worry..."

"How can I not worry! My mother was just there...and she's gone! I don't know what to do now...I mean if my mother can't do anything...what can I?" She cried out.

"Stop blabbering you damn baby!" A voice shouted from outside the door.

"Oh hell I know who that is..." Ing muttered glaring at the spirit on the other side of the door.

"What Ing! Do you got a problem with me?"

Ing stared at her wide eyed as his face showed concern.

"You're dead..." He whispered sadly.

"No duh, you dumbass!" She shouted. Kira looked up at Zi and smiled. "You deserved what you got!" She shouted. "You're as rude as your damn father. Look I'm here to help you, but if your going to be treating me that way then forget about it!"

"M-my father...you know him..." Kira stuttered aloud.

Zi only rolled her eyes placing a hand on her forehead. "The people I have to deal with...look I can't get you out of here, but I can tell you what happened to your foolish mother and that blue haired bimbo.

"Shut up and never insult my mother or my aunt!" Kira shouted angrily and the young spirit.

"Whatever, anyways...you know that big scary guy that wants to kill your mother...he took her..." Zi stated without a care in the world.

"You say it as if it's nothing..." Ing sneered at her.

"Well it's none of my damn business Ing. Just like it wasn't any of yours..." She hissed disappearing.

"That damn...god she gets on my nerves!" He shouted punching his fist in the wall. "Ing, don't get angry that's not going to help us..." Kira silently stated looking at the ground. "Kira..."

"This is not fair! I don't deserve this, my parents don't deserve this! We deserve to live happily like any other family, but we can't! Why? Because we're different...not once has anyone looked at me kindly...no humans...not even the damn demons! Having a human as a mother was just not right! Having a strong father was not fair!! People don't give us a chance...all I wanted was a normal family. That's why I went to save my mother..." She cried clenching her fists.

"Kira..."

"NO ING! It won't work anymore...maybe it was wrong for me to go back in time...maybe I should've just left my parents alone. It just wasn't meant to be...that's why he went to change the past...that's why he tried to kill my mother..."

Ing only stared at her sadly and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Kira only shrugged it off angrily.

"My father wasn't to be her savior...I just brought this on ourselves..." She cried kneeling to the ground pounding the door.

"Damn it all! Damn it!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted as her voice echoed through the air power radiating from her fragile figure.

Ing stepped away from her, pressing himself against the wall for support.

"Kira what's going on!" He asked covering his ears.

The door flew open as Zi was forced back to the spot. "Huh..wha...?"

Kira sat there her eyes drooping as she saw Zi stare at her confusingly.

"Hey..did you do this?" Zi asked her. Kira only shrugged her shoulders as she fell to the ground.

"Kira!" Ing yelled.

"The demons..." Hiei whispered as he saw all of them shriek in pain. They all exploded into little pieces as the remains fell to the ground.

"God it's like raining guts!" Yusuke shouted as Kuwabara hid under a nearby tree.

"Who caused this to happen..." Kurama mumbled looking at the castle.

Hiei looked at the fox with a smug look on his face. "Only one person could've done this..."

"And who, Keiko?" Yusuke asked.

"No you idiot...my daughter...if Keiko could do this she would've done it a long time ago..."

"Wait. I know that your daughter didn't know how to do this...it must have taken great power. You think she did it unexpectedly, meaning that something caused her..."

Hiei quickly took off into the castle never bothering to hear Kurama's sentence.

Keiko stood in front of a dark figure in what seemed to be his quarters as Botan sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" Keiko stated glaring at him.

"You are the key to opening time..."

Keiko only spit on the ground near him and looked away. "I will never help you."

"But that's not your choice..." He smiled walking towards her.

"Get the hell away..." Keiko warned creating a blast in her hand.

"What are you going to do freeze me? That won't work on me..." He smiled. Keiko quickly sent the blast towards him. He simply dodged it and knocked Keiko to the ground.

"Keiko!"

"Botan don't get into this..." She whispered.

Botan drew away looking at her sadly. "You want to fight..."

"Well dear don't tell me you barely figured that out..." He chuckled.

Keiko gracefully got up and sped towards the demon taking out her sword. "This is what you deserve..." Jumping in the air she flipped over him slicing his arm.

"You damn wench!" He insulted as he grabbed her by the arm throwing her to the wall.

"You are not enough to beat me...I'm not some low class demon..."

"Hiei!" Botan called after hearing a shuffle from the doors.

'Master' turned around angrily as he spotted the fire demon. "What have you done to my wife...?" He hissed demanding an answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know...?" He laughed.

Keiko only rose up from the ruble. "Hiei...?"

Hiei ran to her side never taking his eyes off the demon.

"Hiei...this isn't going to be easy..."

"I never expected it to be..."

_Hi people! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Yay, I'm so happy that I've finished...but unhappy because vacation's over and I had to go to school today. Oh well! Review okay!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Hi people! Here's chapter 21! I really hope you enjoy...I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I know that this chapter is not all that...but sorry! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho._

"Kira...wake up" Ing pleaded as he shook the girl that lay in front of him.

"What the hell did she do?" Zi asked as she looked at the fainted figure.

Ing ignored her question and continued to try to wake Kira. "Come on Kira..." He whispered.

Her eyes twitched at his voice but never opened. "Ing..." She whispered reaching to touch his face. "Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes Kira, now open you eyes..."

"I can't...I'm afraid to..." She whispered hiding her face behind her small hands.

Ing only sighed and took hold of her hands. Slowly he pulled them away from her face and kissed her cheek gently.

"I'm here with you. You have nothing to be afraid of..."

Kira's cheeks turned a soft pink as she opened one eye, to meet his face.

"Thank you..."

Zi stood there in disbelief, she could not believe what was happening before her. "Hey! What the hell? Ing what the hell!" She yelled floating in front of Ing's face.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You and her...what is all that?" She asked jealousy in her voice.

"What do you care...we have no time for this! We have to go..." Ing stated quickly grasping Kira's hand.

"Let's go find your parents Kira..." he whispered leading her down the dim lit hall.

"Ing don't get yourself caught up in this!" Zi shouted to deaf ears.

"OH!" She shouted rushing towards the two.

"Why are you following?" Kira asked as she saw Zi reach her side.

"I'm helping you okay!"

Kira only smiled at her as a thanks.

Zi only rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "It's not for you okay..."

"Where the hell did Hiei run off to!" Yusuke spat as he ran through the halls of the castle.

"This is like a maze!" Kuwabara complained running besides his teammate.

"If you two would stop for a minute and listen you would notice that the room is right there..." Kurama pointed out as voices could be heard.

"I'm guessing they're in there then...?" Yusuke asked entering.

Opening the door he saw Keiko and Hiei fighting the dreaded demon. And Unfortunately they seemed to be failing.

"This is not right!" Yusuke shouted running to the demon striking him. He fell to the ground motionless as Yusuke stood there with a smug face.

"Still got it!" He laughed.

The demon laughed and grabbed Yusuke by the leg and threw him into the wall. Yusuke flew like a hated rag doll and hit the wall hard.

"Yusuke!" Botan shouted.

Kurama took out his rose whip as Kuwabara took out his spirit sword.

The battle began.

The three ran to the sound of battle and entered the 'Masters' quarters.

What they saw startled them.

The spirit team was there fighting trying with all there strength to kill the demon, only to fail.

"It's like he knows they're every move!" Kira shouted.

"He does..." Zi whispered. "He's knows all about you all..."

Keiko turned after hearing her daughter shout. "Kira!" She yelled calling to her.

Kira turned to her mother and smiled.

"Mother!"

Keiko tried to make her way towards her daughter only to be stopped by the demon. "Where do you think you're going?" He smirked grabbing her by the hair.

He rose her off her feet as her face cringed with pain.

"Let her go!" Hiei shouted rushing towards him. A force field blocked his way throwing him away.

"Damn it..." He whispered looking up.

"Mama..." Kira whispered.

She looked around at the wreckage and watched the dust fill the air. Darkness slowly overcame the room leaving nothing but the glow of the force field.

The demon placed Keiko close to him smiling at her tears. "Even when you prove that you are not weak you still cry. Why is that?" He asked.

Keiko spit in his face her hair covering her eyes.

"How dare you disrespect me!" He shouted throwing her to the ground.

She arched her body in pain holding on to her head. "Keiko!" Hiei shouted once again trying to break through.

"Hiei don't bother..." She panted straining to see through the darkness.

"Don't bother dear...you won't see him...ever again..."

"That's what you think..." She stated standing up. "Going to try again...don't bother. If they couldn't stop me what makes you think you can?"

"I can! You will pay for taking my daughter, you will pay for everything!" She shouted trying to stand. She managed to kneel in front of him and placed her small hands on the ground. "I will kill you..." She stated sweat dripping from her face.

"Don't toy with me..." He hissed kicking her down once again.

Keiko once again stood up ignoring the cries from her loved ones.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered slamming her hand on the ground.

In an instant the ground shook turning a milky white. It spread to the group as they watched it with unease. "What's going on?" Botan asked stepping away from the light.

"She's not...Keiko!" Hiei shouted.

Kira knelt to the ground her eyes lifeless. "This is all my fault..." She whispered as she froze. Soon everyone stood there as if there were statues. The two still in the middle.

Keiko looked up at smiled at him. "You know I will thank you for one thing before you die..." She whispered.

He looked at her disgustingly not knowing the task she was about to complete.

"And what would that be..."

"Kidnaping me...you don't know how much you made my life worthwhile..."

She cried a bright light engulfing her fragile body.

_Okay I have to say that I'm really sorry! This is so late! And I hope none of you all hate me! It was so hard to come up with something, or to even take the time to write! You see it's hard...my life is so crappy right now! I'm sorry okay! This chapter wasn't even worth anything was it! Man...I promise if you review I'll try my hardest on the next one! I really will...! Read and Review...!_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_I would like to apologize for chapter 21. I have no clue what is going on, but that wasn't supposed to happen! I am so sorry! Please forgive..._

_Here is chapter 21! Thank you for your reviews!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...o.O

The team fell to the ground their eyes stinging from the bright white light. "MAMA!" Kira shouted watching Keiko fall to the ground.

Hiei turned to his wife fearing the outcome.

She lay on the concrete ground her chocolate brown hair trailing her face. Her skin a milky white, as pail as a white rose. She had her eyes closed tears streaming down her lips never parting for breath.

"Mama..." Kira whispered crawling to her mother's fallen figure.

Once she made her destination the young girl flung her arms around her mother and cried. "This is all my fault!" She shouted. "Mother wake up...WAKE UP!" She shrieked shaking Keiko.

Keiko's body swayed with each shake and fell limp to the ground once Kira let go.

"Ma...ma..." Kira stuttered her eyes never leaving the body.

Hiei walked towards the two as the team stayed silent mourning over Keiko.

He kneeled next to her and silently picked her up into his arms for a last embrace.

"My dear Keiko...always thinking of others...always..." He smiled sadly brushing stray hairs from her face.

"Keiko do you love me…?" He whispered, expecting an answer.

_"I will always love you..." _Her voice whispered in his mind.

He opened his eyes and stared at his beloved frowning at reality. "Come back to me...don't leave me alone again..." He mumbled tightening his grip.

Botan sighed at the predicament as painful tears streamed down her face. She had to face it, her best friend was dead. She placed her hands over her face and kicked at the debris that the damn demon had left. He...was gone...and so was Keiko.

Yusuke placed a hand on her shoulder holding back tears. "Botan report this to Koenma...the demon's dead..." He whispered.

Her eyes flew open at Yusuke's statement. "Don't you even give a damn!" She angrily shouted.

"Just go Botan...please..."

She nodded angrily and made her oar appear. She swiftly got on it and flew off into the air.

"Hiei, we have to go...we have to give Keiko a proper burial..." Kuwabara informed hiding his sadness.

"Kuwabara please give him a few more minutes...then we shall leave..." Kurama stated stepping out into the hall.

The orange haired teen nodded in response and followed.

Ing and Zi watched the family as they mourned for the fallen lady. Zi sighed in remorse and quickly disappeared as Ing sat on the ground. "I couldn't do anything...I let someone die yet again..." He whispered holding his head in pain.

Kira watched Ing's action and cried harder hugging herself tightly. "Mother please come back! Mother! Listen to me! MOTHER!" She shouted her voice growing raspy.

"MAMA! I MISS YOU! MAMA!" She continued falling to the ground, her small fists banging the floor lightly.

"Why..."

Hiei heard his daughter's shouts and laid Keiko down gently. "Keiko...there is nothing I can do. How I wish I could just raise you from the dead...how I wish...I wish..." He broke down. A tear sliding down his face his cold eyes shutting.

"Keiko...you idiot! Why did you die...why didn't you let me protect you...WHY!"

_"I'm sorry..."_

Hiei opened his eyes at her soft voice looking around. "Keiko?"

_"I'm sorry..."_

"Keiko where are you! Keiko!" He shouted standing up. Kira looked at her father sadly. "Father she's gone..."

"Hush child!"

_"Hiei I'm sorry...for everything...I'm sorry!" _

A figure appeared before them dressed in a silky white gown.

"Keiko?" Hiei asked walking to her.

Keiko took a step back raising her hand to her face. It faded a little sending waves of mist.

_"Im dead..."_ She whispered.

Hiei ran to her trying to embrace her. But his arms only cut through thin air making him fall forward. He turned to look at his wife and cursed under his breath. "Keiko?"

"Mama!" Kira cried happily running to her mother. She made a move to grasp her mother's hand only to find her hand go through hers.

"NO! Mother...mother..." Kira cried kneeling to the ground.

Keiko watched her daughter sadly and tired placing her hand on her face.

_"Kira...I am sorry. But I have to leave you. Remember I will always love you...you are what brightens my day. Keep your father together and Ing please take care of her..."_

Ing nodded turning in shame.

_"Do not feel ashamed my dear boy. You had nothing to do with this...I am sorry that you had to see me die though...Hiei? Hiei I will always love you and my heart will always belong to you...you will never be alone..."_

"You said that you never wanted me to leave you...but here you are leaving me..." He whispered looking at her sadly.

_"Hiei I did what I had to! I love you so much, I don't want to leave you! I don't!" _She cried.

"Keiko...please don't leave...you can't we still haven't lived together long enough! Keiko you will not leave me!" He shouted.

She looked up at him sadly. _"I wish I could stay...but...oh no...something's pulling me..." _She cried reaching out for Hiei.

_"Hiei don't leave me!" _Keiko cried

Hiei reached out to grasp her hand only to have her fade away from his vision.

"KEIKO!" Hiei cried. Kira screamed out in pain and cried for her loss.

"MAMA!"

"Botan what have you come to inform me?"

"Keiko is dead..." She whispered.

Koenma sighed and smiled.

"Then I guess we just have to do something about it don't we?"

Botan stared at him a smile plastered on her face.

_THAT IS THE END! Well not the end only the end of chapter 22...I hope it wasn't bad...I thought it was bad. I hope it wasn't though. _

_I hoped you enjoyed it! _

_READ AND REVIEW!_


	23. why there has been no new chapt

Hey fellow readers this is THEBLACK-SHADOW390 filling in for kitsune-cub...well not really...I'm just putting this up to tell you that kitsune's computer has been down for those few months that u never had a new chapter, u know phone disconnection. So this is her friend telling u all that she will put up a new chapter once she gets her phone back. So don't worry she ain't dead...oh and while I'm at it please visit my stories...I lack reviews sometimes...anways...this is THEBLACK-SHADOW390 signing off and never doing this again.

Black: kisune! You owe me five bucks for this!

Kitsune: ...

Black: Later's!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Here it goes...

Disclaimer: I do not own...Yu Yu Hakusho...

"Is there really a way to bring her back?" Botan asked anxiously. "We do owe her don't we?" Koenma stated smiling up at her. She simply shrieked and hugged him.

"Okay Botan...now...I want to surprise the others...so keep this a secret..." He stated as Botan nodded.

"Do you expect me to go back sir?" She asked tilting her head to one side. "Please...make sure they do nothing to her body..." He whispered.

A knocking was heard at the door interrupting the two. "Please come in!" Koenma beckoned. He entered and smiled at the young lord, a woman floating next to him.

"She has arrived sir..."

Koenma looked up at Keiko and watched her invisible tears fall from her small face. "Thank you..."

111111111...1111111

Kira sat there staring at her mother's body blankly. Quickly she turned and ran to a corner of the destroyed room. Hurling could be heard, with her sobs.

"Kira..." Ing sadly stated running towards her. "Are you okay?" He asked placing a hand on her back.

Kira never looked up at him from her crouched position. She only shook her head as more slush threatened to burst out of her mouth. "She can't..." She whispered taking a deep breath.

Ing rubbed his hand in circles on her back hoping to soothe the pain that burdened the young girl.

Hiei looked at her daughter and then at the strange boy. He sighed and turned his gaze to his beloved that lay still on the ground. "I couldn't save her..." He whispered.

Her eyes lay closed never revealing their beautiful sparkle, the smile that was always placed on her face was gone, and the rosiness of her cheeks were pale. He closed his eyes hoping that his tears would not spill. Not until he could mourn alone. 'Alone...I never thought I would be alone again...' He thought sitting next to Keiko's lifeless form. "Keiko...please...come back..." He whispered grasping her hand.

He gasped at the coldness of her skin and simple placed her hand back on the ground. Her warmth was not there to comfort him anymore. He wasn't going to hear her sweet laugh again, or see her smile, which brightened his day. Her voice would never reach his ears and soothe his anger. She was gone...and she was never coming back.

Frustrated the fire demon punched the ground, cursing the Gods for his lost. "I was meant to be alone wasn't I?" He shouted.

"Hiei, please remember that you are not alone..." Kurama spoke walking back in. "Hn..."

"You still have your daughter. Someone that will always resemble Keiko...she will be the one to help you get through this." The fox continued placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei made no move and only stared at the ground.

Kurama slowly removed his hand after hearing the bubbly grim reaper arrive. "Botan? Why have you returned?" He asked.

"I am here to pay my respects to my friend..." She whispered walking over to Keiko's body.

Yusuke soon entered the room sadness in his features. "We should leave now, and make sure that Keiko has a beautiful funeral. I don't want her body to rot in this hell hole..." He mumbled.

"No!" Botan shouted stepping in front of her dead friend.

"What?" Hiei asked looking up at her. "Do you want her to rot you bimbo?" He shouted ferociously.

"Of course not, it's just that...no! We will not take her body anywhere...I still have to pay my respects!" She shouted falling to her knees. She picked Keiko's limp form up into a gentle hug.

"We cannot move her from here..." Botan whispered looking at the others.

"Woman! Are you crazy! I will not have my wife rot in this place. I am taking her!" Hiei shouted pushing Botan out of the way.

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded.

"You can't! Don't touch her!" Botan shouted swinging her oar to his head. Hiei fell to the side with a thump raising his hand to his pulsing skull. "You little...!"

"That's enough father!" Kira shouted running towards them.

"Kira?"

"Please listen to Botan. I think that we should wait a little longer. I want to be with mama, for a little longer...I want to be with her father! I want her here!" Kira shouted as Hiei grasped his daughter in his arms. "I didn't want her to leave...I want to see her smile at me again...to sing me to sleep...to scold me when I do something bad. I want her alive again...just so I can see her smile...just for her smile..." Kira cried.

The group looked at the two sadly.

"Botan, what is Koenma's reason to stay here for a while longer?" Kurama asked startling the ferry girl. "Um...how did..."

"I am quite smart dear Botan..."

She only sighed and looked at the rubble that cluttered the floor. "That is a surprise..." Botan smiled.

1111111...1111111

"Keiko you should be lucky that I am doing this for you..." Koenma whispered looking through her files. "Thank you so much!" She whispered again for the 10th consecutive time.

"Yes Keiko, I've heard you already..." Koenma sighed.

Keiko sucked in a deep breath and then smiled stupidly, knowing that breathing wasn't a priority anymore. "How long will this take?" She asked looking at the baby.

"It shouldn't take that long...you should be back in your body in an hour..." He smiled.

"Wow that fast. It took Yusuke longer didn't it?"

"Much longer. But this is a special case...you saved the world..."

Keiko gasped and pointed a finger to herself. "Me...but Yusuke saved the world several times..."

"Lets just say that I like you better..." He laughed.

Keiko smiled at him and looked around the room to waste time.

111111111...111111111

"How long are we going to stay here...?" Kuwabara stated looking at Keiko sadly. "At least another hour!" Botan shouted.

"We can't wait that long!" Ing finally spoke. "It's disrespect to just leave a body out here..."

"He's right Botan..." Yusuke stated looking at her dangerously.

Botan clapped her fingers together trying to come up with a diversion to pass the time. "Um...oh...um..." She stuttered.

"We need to stay here for a while, to make sure that the demons around here leave and calm down..." Kurama informed.

"That makes since, but..."

"Yusuke we shall stay...no but's about it..." Kurama glared looking up.

30 minutes later 

"Koenma is it almost ready?" Keiko asked. "Be patient Keiko, it is hard to acquire your power?" He explained.

"My power? What are you talking about?"

She glided towards the desk and stared at the baby, waiting for an explanation. He gulped at her stare and sighed in defeat.

"Keiko we will be using your power to bring you back to life. We will rewind time, but only for you, to the most recent point where you were alive. So when you awake your powers will not be with you. I'm sorry..." He finished fidgeting through more papers.

Keiko only shook her head and grinned. "Koenma I really don't care about my power, without them I probably won't have to deal with stuff like this anymore..." She laughed.

Koenma smiled as her laughter echoed through the room.

"Keiko you are very spirited..." He complimented.

"Well Koenma as you can see, I am dead. Therefore I am but a mere spirit..." She remarked.

Koenma chuckled at her statement and returned to his papers.

"I am glad that you are taking this without regret. It's makes my job much easier..."

Keiko frowned at his sentence and looked up to the ceiling.

"But my powers were the reason I met...Hiei..." She sighed.

"But you shall be back in his arms again, remember...your powers will be the reason you go back to him as well..."

Her eyes went wide for a second at the reality of his sentence. "You are very true..."

11111111111...111111111111

"Fox! You cannot be serious! I will not leave my wife in a place like this! We shall just kill the blasted demons!" Hiei shouted frustrated with everyone already. 'I have just lost my wife! My love! And these idiots are keeping me from putting her to rest! They do not know what I am going through!' Hiei thought shutting his eyes tightly.

He felt a slight tug to his hand as he opened his eyes to see his daughter frowning. "Father, please...respect their wishes..." She whispered.

"Child don't tell me you are agreeing with this! This is wrong! I am going to take her now!"

Botan quickly appeared before him, her arms spread out wide.

"You shall not take another step...20 more minutes..." She stated through gritted teeth. ' This would be a lot easier if I could just tell them what is going on...' She sighed at her silly thought.

Hiei's eye began to twitch at everyone's tendency to piss him off. "Step away...or I will kill you..." He threatened resting his hand on his sword.

Botan stared at him warily and gulped. Her eyes darted to Kurama for help knowing that he understood.

"Hiei you are being crude..."

"Crude? My wife has just died! And this twit won't let me take her home, so she can get her parents respect, and a peaceful burial!" He shouted placing the sword to Botan's chin.

"Come on Hiei. I am doing this for a reason..." Botan smiled sheepishly. Sweat dripped down her skin making her even more nervous.

"Hiei stop!" Kurama ordered pulling him back. Botan sighed in relief at his action and fell to the ground. "Thank you..."

"As much as I hate saying this..." Kuwabara interrupted. "The shrim-...Hiei...is right!"

Yusuke looked at him dumbfounded at his sentence, but only gained his composure and nodded agreeing with the orange haired teen. "I'm sorry Kurama but carrot top is right..." Yusuke spoke.

"We shall respect Botan's wish!" Kira shouted stepping towards Botan.

"Look I may be like your uncle and all Kira. But shut up!" Yusuke shouted. Kira glared at him as Kurama placed a hand on her small head.

"This is no time for arguing..." Kurama spoked.

Unfortunately he was never heard as the group began bickering over the predicament. He sighed as he watched the unwanted sight before him.

Ing only sat and watched the group with awe. "Um Kurama...sir...are they always like this?"

"I'm afraid so..."

11111111111111...1111111111

"Keiko. It's time..." Koenma spoke. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked already nervous of her comeback. He grinned at her expression and only explained. "Just stand near your body, and leave the rest to us. Now go!"

"Yes sir..." She bowed. She looked up at him tears visible in her eyes. "And Koenma?"

"Yes..."

"Thank you...for everything..." She whispered flying off.

"Any time Keiko..."

111111111111111...11111111

Ing watched stupidly at the argument which had already taken away the twenty minutes Botan had asked for. Yet noone seemed to notice the pass of time. He sighed and looked at Keiko who's hand twitched. He smiled and turned back to the team only to look at the dead woman again with surprise.

She smiled at him still laying down and made a small wave.

"Um sir...Hiei..." He spoke tapping him on the shoulder.

"Not now boy! I'm busy...!" Hiei stated arguing with the grim reaper.

"Kira?" He then stated walking over to her.

"Ing can't you see that we're in the middle of something!" She scolded.

He only frowned and walked over to Keiko. He kneeled down besides her and smiled. "It is nice to see you back ma'am. But it's amazing, how did it happen?" He asked.

"That is my little secret Ing..." She whispered. "I'm glad that your back..." He smiled tears prickling his eyes.

"Why do you cry? You hardly even know me?" Keiko asked wiping his tears.

"I...just couldn't stand another death because I couldn't help..." He whispered. Keiko only hugged the boy and patted his back.

"My dear boy...you saved my daughter and I thank you for that..." She soothed.

Ing stayed in her arms shocked at the warmth she gave away. He had never been hugged like this before, only by his mother. "You remind me of my mother..." He blurted.

"Oh do I?" She asked glaring at the group that was making ruckus. "Yes. Your hugs are very enjoyable..."

"Anytime you want a hug, just ask my dear boy. Now look at them...they don't even know that I am back..." She grumbled trying to stand.

"Ing be a dear and help me up..."

"Of course..." Ing stated. He placed one of her arms over his shoulder and helped her stand.

"Ing who are you talking to?" Kira asked looking at the boy. She gasped at what met her eyes. "Mother!" She shouted drawing everyone's attention.

"Mother...MOTHER!" She cried running towards Keiko with all her might. She flung herself into Keiko's arms knocking her mother and Ing down to the ground.

"Kira...oh...my daughter..." Keiko spoke tears streaming down her face.

"I thought you left us forever mother! I thought that you were never going to come back. I would have died just to be with you!" She shrieked in between sobs. She hugged her mother closely, hoping that this was not a dream, hoping that her mother would not just disappear.

"Ing why didn't you tell us?" She snapped at the boy.

Ing glared at her and stood up. "I was trying to, but you all wouldn't listen so I went to help her..."

Kira looked at him with a frown. "I'm sorry..." She whispered letting go of her mother. "Mother...father wants to see you..." Kira smiled running to Ing.

"Oh you do?" Keiko asked looking at Hiei. He looked at her with his crimson eyes. She blushed feeling his gaze burn into her. In a second she was in his arms, tight in an embrace.

"Never...ever...scare me like that..." He mumbled.

"Of course not."

"You left me alone Keiko. And I felt like I did before I met you. I never want to feel that feeling again. You promised yourself to me, when we got married and you shall stay with me forever..." He whispered into her ear.

Keiko smiled at his statement and cried silent tears. He felt the wetness of her tears on his cloak and looked at her face. "Keiko?"

"I love you...and you will always be mine..." She spoke placing her soft lips onto his. He replied by hugging her tighter and kissing her back more passionately.

"Um...not to be a bother or anything. But I would like to see my friend..." Botan stated tapping Hiei on the shoulder. Hiei only growled letting Keiko go.

"Oh KEIKO!" Botan shouted hugging her.

The others soon reached Keiko hugging her and saying how happy they were to see her back. Hiei looked away and smiled taking a sigh of relief.

"Father?" Kira asked walking towards him with Ing right besides her.

"Yes?"

"She scared you didn't she. She scared you to death?" She whispered clasping Ing's hand for support.

"Yes...she did..."

"And you blamed yourself for her death, didn't you sir?" Ing asked looking up at him.

Hiei looked at the boy and only smirked.

"I guess we are alike." Hiei mumbled placing a hand on Ing's shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter..."

"No problem, sir..."

Hiei tensed when he felt someone hug him from behind, but only melted into her arms after realizing who it was.

"Hiei...let's go home..." She yawned.

He only smiled at her and swooped her into his arms. "Kira let's go...!"

"And Ing...can he-"

"He can come my dear. I believe we have room at the house..." Keiko informed looking at Hiei.

Hiei looked at her as if she was crazy.

"That boy, in the same house with my daughter..." He whispered to her.

"Hiei...please, the boy needs a home. We owe him..."

He only shrugged in defeat and walked home, followed by the others.

3 weeks later 

"Dinner's ready!" Keiko called as the three were seated. "Okay, here you go Kira, Ing, and Hiei..." She stated kissing Hiei on the cheek. He only smiled.

"Are you sure you should be cooking Keiko. I mean you've been..."

"Hiei, it's been three weeks..." She interrupted. "I'm fine don't worry about it. I mean who's going to cook, you?" She laughed sitting down.

"Eww...no dad. Let her cook..." Kira spoke stuffing her face with a chicken leg.

Ing stayed quiet enjoying his food and the conversation that was taking place with his new family.

"There is nothing wrong with my cooking. Ask the boy, I cooked for him last time. When we were out training..." Ing choked on his soda as all eyes were focused on him.

To get out of answering the question he stuffed his mouth with spoonful of mash potatoes.

The two girls looked at Hiei and only smirked. "Stupid boy..." He whispered.

They soon finished their dinner and began to get ready for bed.

Keiko walked into Ing's room and smiled as he lay to sleep. "Keiko?"

"Yes?" She stated looking down at him. "Thank you for everything that you are doing for me..."

"Ing don't worry about any of this. I am happy to do this...especially for you..." She smiled.

"May I ask for a hug?" He asked blushing slightly.

Keiko only laughed lightly at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you..." He whispered again.

Hiei watched Keiko walk out of Ing's room and shut the door. "I have to say that boy has grown on me..." Hiei sighed walking towards her.

"He has, hasn't he?"

He only nodded and walked with her towards their daughter's room.

Kira lay still sleeping hugging her stuffed rabbit closer.

"That makes her look weak..." He huffed staring at the stuffed doll.

"Hiei she is a young girl..." Keiko sighed tucking Kira in and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I know but she is my daughter..." He stated doing the same.

"Your daughter or not...she is keeping that rabbit..." She smiled hugging him tightly.

They were soon in their room preparing for bed themselves. Keiko walked towards the balcony they had and stepped outside. The nightly cold hit her sending goose bumps down her bare arms. Her nightgown really didn't give off that much warmth. She hugged herself as she stared at the moon.

"What are you doing out here?" Hiei asked walking behind her.

He placed his arms around her small waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hiei?" She asked in a hush whisper.

"What is it?"

"Will we be together for eternity. We will won't we?" She asked surprising him.

He only chuckled sending chills down her back.

"Keiko of course we will...I will always be with you forever. Destiny has brought us together and we shall stay together. Because if we don't, destiny will surely be angry at us..." He stated.

"Huh?"

"We shall always be on each other's side. No matter what life throws at us..."

She smiled warmly and placed her hand on his face, caressing his cheek softly.

"How surprising. I bet nobody expected for us to be together..." She laughed.

"But I like surprises..." He whispered turning her around. He kissed her lightly on the lips as she smiled at him.

"Together forever?" She asked.

"Well you were the time sorceress shouldn't you know?" He asked bringing her close. He pressed another soft kiss on her lips and slowly pulled away. He then looked down at her as she stared at him lovingly.

"Yeah...together forever...sounds about right..."

A/N: THE END!

AW MAN! Tell me if it was good! I tried to make it the longest chapter for you all! To apologize for never updating! I hoped you liked it! Please review...

I hope I did good... . 


End file.
